James T Kirk The Next Generation
by RobertCanary
Summary: One hundred years ago, Captain Kirk-Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekov were abducted from the Enterprise and forced to into a physical contest in order to live...but what no one knew was that the transporter device that abducted them was so power it created two sets of signal...one set arrived on the planet Triskellion...the other set was propelled 100 years into the future...
1. Chapter 001 Rust Buckets

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presents**

* * *

**JAMES KIRK; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#001 Rust Buckets**

* * *

James T Kirk; that was his name, or better put, that was his real name. But it had been three years since he had gone by that name. Three years since his entire life was turned upside down and he found himself in the late 24th Century. Three years since his friends and crew mates, Chekov and Uhura, died before his very eyes. Only two others knew Jim Kirk's real name and story _(more on this later Savvy readers_). Not even Kirk's wife in this time period knew his story. Her name was Myran Javoh.

Many times he had wanted to tell her how he came to live in the late 24th Century. However, Jim Kirk knew of the possible danger that could come to Myran if she knew who he really was. He couldn't even risk telling her his real name, thus Jim Kirk went by the alias of Robert Crane.

The married couple waited patiently at the Rigel-7 Spaceport hub for their flight. After two years of begging him to do so, Myran had finally persuaded Kirk to visit her home world of Bajor. The Spaceport, which was in orbit of Rigel-7, was very busy. The transport vessel would soon be arriving from Vulcan, and once it was refueled, and the Rigel-7 passengers boarded, it would resume its journey to Deep Space Nine, and from there, to the planet Bajor.

Up to that point they had spent all of their marriage on the small planet of Timus Prime, where they had met and fell in love. Myran worked as a school teacher on the small colony world, and Jim Kirk ran an old style antique store. No only did Kirk sale aged Earth antiques, but antiques from all over the galaxy. The antique business was actually set up for him by the Department of Temporal Investigations, so that Jim Kirk could exist on his own.

The two agents he had dealt with ever since arriving in the 24th Century, Agents Dulmer and Lucsly, had been very helpful in that regard. After Kirk's new life was established with fake IDs, and a workable biography, the two agents left Jim Kirk to live out the rest of his life.

Jim Kirk stared out the large window at the arriving and departing vessels. There had been much engineering developments since the 23rd Century, and Jim Kirk felt like a child at a candy store. Myran came over to her husband, and handed him a cup of coffee.

"You look like them," Myran said, as she pointed over at two small children. "In fact, I think you're more excited than they are."

Just like Jim Kirk was, the two young human boys were in awe of all the different kind of ships coming and going.

"Yeah," Kirk said as he sipped his coffee, "we don't get this kind of traffic back at home."

"Robert," Myran said, "I could always get a transfer, you could move your store, and we could move to another world that is busier and with larger cities. It might be fun to live in the a city."

Kirk reached out and touched the wrinkles on her nose with his index finger in a loving way, and then held her closer.  
"No," Kirk said, "I like Timus because it is quiet. I love our home, I love the canyons nearby. And I know how important you are to your students."

"There will be always be students," Myran told him.

"Perhaps, but they will not always have a teacher like you."

Although those were good reasons to stay, they weren't the main reason Kirk wanted to stay on Timus. It was no accident Kirk had ended up on the small colony world. Timus was indeed a world that was well off the beaten track of interstellar space travel, and thats why Kirk had lived there. Even though over a hundred years had passed, and he wore his hear differently, Kirk knew that if he spent too much time in large cities, someone could always recognized him. It had been decided that in order for Jim Kirk to stay forgotten, it was best he live on a forgotten world.

Kirk had to remind himself that although he, Chekov and Uhura moved forward in time, their other selves had had lived full lives. Kirk and the other two had been teleported across the galaxy, and unexpectedly, two sets of duplicates had been created. One set of Kirk-Uhura-Chekov had, according to Dulmer and Lucsly, ended up on a strange world where they were to have become arena fighters, and breeding stock, on a world where beings gambled on the contests. The other set of duplicates had arrived on the same world, but in the 24th Century.

Chekov and Uhura had died instantly upon arrival, but Kirk survived and was eventually rescued by a Pakled survey expedition that had come to the world and had no idea who he was; which was when his new life had started.

"Well," Myran said, bringing Kirk out of memories, "its something to think about at least."

"Look at that one!" One of the boys suddenly said.

"I think it's a Klingon ship," the other said, "Vor'cha class I think."

"Actually," Kirk said, correcting the child, "It's a K'Tinga battlecruiser," he added with awe in his voice.

Although Kirk had done battle with many K'tinga's in his time, he had always secretly admired the look of the Klingon ship.

"Oh yeah," the child said, "you're right. Its one of those old rust buckets."

Kirk was about to challenge the assertion the ship was a rust bucket, and in an indirect way he saw himself as that ship, but Myran stopped him.

"Come on Robert," Myran said, "we better get over to our boarding square."

Kirk picked up the three bags they had brought, and looked back, stealing one more glance of the Klingon ship from his time, as it zipped away.

"Rust bucket?" Kirk asked himself softly with a smile, "Never."

-continued…


	2. Chapter 002 Quarks

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter #002 "Quarks"**

* * *

In his travels, James T Kirk had seen many space stations. Most of them were boring metal constructs. They were not with out technical merit, to be sure, but Starfleet's architects seemed void of any imagination beyond the bland. Before Kirk had left on his five year mission with the Enterprise, back in the 23rd century, he had seen many space-station prototypes that seemed inspired by nothing more than giant mushrooms.

The future giant mushroom space stations Starfleet had imagined would not doubt prove to be very impressive gigantic ports that could hold several Starships inside their massive innards, but they were, in Kirk's opinion, boring. But when the Transport vessel carrying Kirk and his wife Myran came out of Warp, and when Kirk saw their destination, Deep Space Nine, he gasped with awe. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and the best part? Even without having ever set one foot on DS9, Jim Kirk could tell that it had character; it was probably as "life like" to its inhabitants as the Enterprise seemed to Kirk and Scotty.

"What is this place again?" Kirk asked Myran.

"It's called Deep Space Nine," Myran said. "It was originally built in orbit of my world; Bajor."

Myran had told Kirk about the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. For nearly 50 years the savage Cardassians ruled over Bajor with an iron fist. The Bajorans were a deeply religous culture; peaceful. But in order to survive, the Bajorans had to become as violent as their occupiers. Eventually the Cardassians were driven off of the planet with help from the Federation.

"But it's a Starfleet outpost now?" Kirk asked.

"Well," Myran added, "Since Bajor is part of the Federation now, and its military has been merged with Starfleet, it's all the same. But in the not so distant past, before Bajor joined the Federation, it was administered by Bajoran and Starfleet personal. In fact, the first commander of DS9 was actually a human named Benjamin Sisko, who was also a religious icon to my people."

"A human was a religious icon to your people?" Kirk said with disbelief in his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

Myran took a breath, and was about to explain, before she shook her head.

"He was the Emissary to our Prophets, but It's a long story Robert (Kirk's alias)," Myran said with a smile, "I'll tell you the full story some other time."

Kirk went back to looking out the window as the Transport vessel made its final approach. Thirty minutes later, after the Transport had docked at one of the upper pylons, the passengers were soon making their way into the round habit area that was the Mecca of the station.

Perhaps more than any other space station he had been too, DS9 had a wide variety of alien visitors and crew members. All kinds of alien sentient life forms made their way through the large space station. In the intervening years when Kirk vanished from the 23rd Century and arrived over a hundred years the future, Kirk was proud of how far the Federation had come in terms of bringing other worlds into membership. He knew his wife could see the awe in his eyes, and he knew she could here the excitement in this voice, but he had to keep real truth of his genuine enthusiasm to himself.

With their luggage safely checked in, and with three hours to spare before the next flight to Bajor, Myran had offered to ask one of the officers to take them on a tour. But Kirk, fearing he might be noticed by a Starfleet officer, bluffed his way out of the tour, and took up her second offer; a drink at the local bar.

As they made their way through the Promenade, Kirk felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was caused by seeing this century's version of a Klingon warrior walking past him.

"Why is it you always seem suspicious of Klingons?" Myran asked. "They are our allies don't you know?"

Kirk had always found that hard to believe.

_(Writer's reminder; this Jim Kirk is from what would be considered Star Trek's second TV season, thus Klingons were without the ridges on their faces we have come to know.)_

If there was one true constant in the universe, other than bureaucracy of government, it was the fact that most bars were dark, loud, and had secluded tables. The moment they walked into the bar, which was called Quarks, Kirk knew right away that it was a safe place to go if one wanted to fade into the background. On the other side of the bar, Jim saw a neon sign that read; 2AM PARADISE CAFE. He could only wonder what that place was; for now.

The next thing Kirk noticed was the scantly clad women who waited the tables, and stood around the table of some of game of chance, no doubt to distract the customer's concentration from the game. It was an old trick that had worked since the dawn of time. The more things changed, the more things stayed the same, Kirk thought to him self.

A waitress showed Jim Kirk and Myran to a table on the upper level. Kirk could not keep his eyes off of the buxom beauty that was showing them to their seats. The unique outfit that exposed the lower half of her bosom was hard not to notice. After seating them, the waitress excused herself and walked away.

"Um, Robert," Myran said, feigning anger, "try not to stare too hard at the waitress. She might spontaneously combust."

Kirk smiled, and knew she was being sarcastic.

"Sometimes you act as if you've never been in space, or seen Starships, or any modern technology; its one of the things I love most about you." Myran said. "Did you live a sheltered life when you were a child?"

Kirk was happy to know that his act of naivety had been working.

"Actually," Kirk said, as he looked down at the spinning wheel on the lower level that was causing so much cheering, "I lived on small farm on," he realized he was being too open, and altered the location of the farm to somewhere else rather than his real home of Riverside Iowa; "on the planet of Cestus III."

"Yeah," Myran said, "you told me that before. Cestus III may have a professional Baseball team, but it's so remote, almost as remote as Timus."

Kirk looked past Myran and saw a Starfleet officer, a medical officer to be more precise, the grayish uniforms were hard for Kirk to read sometimes, being seated at the table behind her. Kirk was happy that the man was sat facing away from where Kirk and Myran sat. Then, seconds later, a small impish looking alien, which Kirk had been told by Myran was a Ferengi, came over to the Starfleet officer. Kirk strained to hear what the two were talking about.

"Transfer, you're going to transfer?" the Ferengi asked.

"Quark, you knew this was going to happen," the Starfleet officer replied. "It's time for Ezri and I to move on, just as Miles and Worf did."

"I don't like it Julian," the alien named Quark replied, "It isn't fare. Did you know that when my customers come here, and get tipsy, I tell them; go see Dr. Julian Bashir. Why they ask? I tell them it's because you will make the hangover last ten minutes instead of ten hours. Who will I send them to once you're gone?"

"Quark," Bashir said, "you need to go buy that moon you've always wanted and move on yourself."

"I don't want to," Quark protested. "And neither do you really, or Ezri." Quark sat down across from Julian. "If you do leave, you will come and visit I hope."

"You know I will," Bashir replied. "I promised Captain Sisko I would be back for Rebecca's birthday, and I will."

"You know," Quark said, "he isn't a Captain anymore. Why do you and the others keep calling him that?"

"Out of habit, and respect," Bashir said. "All of us spent so much time together, fighting the Dominion, having to deal with Dukat, heck, even meeting Kirk, that calling Captain Sisko anything else would seem wrong."

Kirk listened to the exchange and concluded_ he_ was the Kirk that the man had just mentioned. But Kirk had no memory of ever meeting him, nor who ever Captain Sisko was.

(writer's note; this Jim Kirk left the 23rd Century just a few weeks before the events of Trouble with Tribbles where the other Jim Kirk had indeed met Dr. Bashir)

"Oh, you know what?" Bashir said getting up, "I forgot that I'm supposed to meet Ezri at her office, and then we were going to come here for dinner. I'll be right back," Bashir said to Quark.

Bashir headed away, leaving Quark shaking his head. Suddenly Quark stood up and came over to where Kirk and Myran were seating.

"Excuse me," Quark said to Kirk, while looking down at the empty table, "but if you're loitering, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Kirk was about to respond when suddenly the waitress returned.

"What took you so long?" Quark demanded of the waitress. "I almost had these two thrown out for loitering," Quark then looked to Kirk. "I truly am sorry about that. I assure you that I will dock her pay next week."

"Please," Kirk said, "That won't be necessary," Kirk replied, "we just got here ourselves."

Quark glowered at the waitress, then at Kirk, and then hurried away.

The waitress took their order and then headed away.

"You seem at home in a place like this," Myran said finally. "I swear there is more to you Robert Crane than you have told me."

Kirk smiled at his wife; if she only knew, he thought to himself.

A couple hours later, after leaving Quarks, Jim Kirk and his wife were boarding another transport vessel. It was the final flight, and would take them to Myran's home world of Bajor. Jim Kirk didn't realize it at the time, but his life was about to change again very soon.

And it would happen the moment he would meet the man Dr. Julian Bashir had been talking about with Quark; Benjamin Sisko.

NEXT TIME Jim Kirk meets Benjamin Sisko...and Barry Manilow opens the Paradise Cafe...


	3. Chapter 003 What to Wear

**The Manilow Magic/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter 003 "What to Wear"**

* * *

James T Kirk was happy; happy to be breathing fresh air. From the moment they had left their home on Timus Prime ( a planet much like Earth), and until they had beamed down to Ashalla, the capital city of Bajor, Jim and his wife Myran had been breathing filtered air on various Transport vessels and space stations. To be sure, Jim Kirk had spent many years aboard starships breathing in filtered air as well, but, those days were over.

In fact, he remembered getting gently ribbed by his peers for risking his life as much as he did, especially when he became the captain of his own ship and had a first officer to do all the physical work. But one of the reasons Jim Kirk liked to go on landing parties was so that he could breathe real air. Growing up on a farm, as he did, always instilled Jim Kirk with the yearning of inhaling real fresh and crisp air.

Ashalla was a beautiful city. The Bajorans were a friendly people, and as Myran had pointed out, had made great strides since the days of the occupation. The once battered cities, including Ashalla, had slowly recaptured the beauty they had before the brutal Cardassians had arrived and occupied Bajor.

The simple market square that Jim Kirk and Myran strode through was crowded and full of life. A rain system had passed through the area for several days, meaning that the first real day of sunlight had brought a feeling of joy to the market square, and the crowds as well. Jim smiled at a cluster of Bajoran children that ran past him and Myran as they chased some sort of flying toy.

"Robert," Myran said to Jim, "I need to use the facilities, so don't go wandering off like you always do."

Jim Kirk, who had been using the alias or Robert Crane for nearly two years, even to his wife, smiled at Myran while motioning to a clothing store nearby.

"I'll be over there in that store," Jim told her, "this leather jacket is getting to warm. I'm going to see if they have something lighter I can get."

"Alright," Myran said, and then she turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

Inside the clothing store Jim entered, there were all kinds of customers. Many of them were from off world, and were no doubt tourists as well. Many of the alien races he saw in the store were unfamiliar to him, but he had been used to that observation ever since he had joined Starfleet. And, sure enough, he saw four of the modern age Klingons shopping and looking around as well. The ridges on their foreheads made the modern Klingons seem even more menacing than ever, and it was taking Jim sometime to get accustomed to.

Making his way through the various clothing sections, he finally found himself in the woman's scarf section. It was almost like tradition that whenever he and Myran went shopping, no matter where they were, he would get her a new scarf. The selection, which was dominated by locally created scarves, was quite extensive. But when Jim came across a selection of scarves made from pure Tholian silk, he knew she would want one.

It was at that moment, as he looked through the selection of Tholian scarves, Jim began to overhear a conversation. He looked over and saw a teenaged girl, of African descent, with a man who she called dad, her father no doubt, and they were having a controlled argument over an article of clothing she wanted to get.

"Dad," Rebecca Sisko said, "why can't I get it?"

The girl held up a very slinky two piece bathing suit. Jim Kirk smiled inside, instantly knowing what the two were arguing over. Though he had never had a teenage daughter, Jim had, on more than one occasion, seen the same scene play out at other clothing stores he had visited in his life. The daughter wanted to wear something that the father thought was inappropriate. The daughter contested the father's judgment, and would no doubt stall for time, until the mother could miraculously appear and save the day for the daughter. Jim decided to listen in and see if he was right. What else did he have to do?

"Rebecca," Benjamin Sisko, with his deep baritone voice, said to his daughter, "You're only fifteen.."

"I turn sixteen in two months," Rebecca countered.

"It wouldn't matter if you were sixteen, seventeen or eighteen, because the only place I would even let you wear that bathing suit, if that's what you call it, is inside your room; if that."

"Oh come on dad," Rebecca pleaded, "Everyone is wearing these now."

"Fortunately, for them," Benjamin said in the tone of a father, "everyone isn't my daughter, but you are. Now," Sisko said, with a broad smile, while motioning towards the more bland selection of bathing suits, "there are many nice choices here."

The girl stared at the selection her father was pointing out to her then sighed, and shook her head defiantly.

Suddenly a woman came from another section of store, carrying an assortment of clothes as well, draped over her arms.

"Rebecca," Kasidy Yates said, with a slight tone of anger in her voice, "I can hear two arguing from all the way over there. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Rebecca held up the bathing suit she wanted to get.

"Oh honey," Kasidy said to Rebecca, "that is so lovely."

Upon hearing that, Ben Sisko spun around on his heels.

"Kas, how can you even say that?" Benjamin Sisko asked with a laugh and a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Jim Kirk had to fight urge to laugh out loud. The argument was going just as Kirk had expected. The teenage girl, now armed with her mother as a solid ally, was surely going to get the suit she wanted. If the man were smart, Kirk concluded, he'd just give up; the fight was over.

As the mini-argument waged on, Jim Kirk shifted his view when he noticed that several of the Klingons he had seen earlier were, at least in Jim Kirk's opinion, preparing to attack the bickering family. The Klingons had separated earlier and now, from four different directions, they were slowly converging as they pretended to look at the assorted clothing racks. Something was about to go down and Jim Kirk going to be right in the middle of it; or was he? Was Jim's imagination getting the best of him?

It's when he saw one of the Klingons holding a D'k Tahg (a knife), which was a Klingon knife that Jim Kirk instantly knew his instincts were right; and he had to do something to stop it!

Continued….


	4. Chapter 004 Dynamic Duo

**The Manilow Magic/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter 004 "Dynamic Duo"**

* * *

Deep Space Nine…

Quark was about to close down his bar when he noticed that one of the holosuites was still operations.

(Readers; a holosuite is a place where real people mingle with holographic characters that seem just as real as they are. In this case, this holosuite is in the form of Paradise Café; a swanky bar that looks just like a lounge from the 1950s or 60s and the star of the lounge is a holographic crooner from Earth's past; Barry Manilow).

Quark entered the holosuite, having no idea what he would find. What he found was a darkened bar with a couple dozen patrons being entertained by a holographic crooner. Manilow, who was just finishing up a song…

"…all night long, at the Paradise Care," Barry Manilow sang.

A smattering of applause came from the two dozen or so paying customers. Because although they were paying for drinks at the Paradise Café, the profits went to Quark since he was subleasing the holosuite to Manilow.

Manilow saw Quark entering and knew what it meant; it was time to close up shop.

"Sorry folks," Barry said as he stood up from the piano. "It's time call it night, but, don't let that stop you. It looks like several of you have made it to second base already. You'll just have to try for third in your own quarters."

There was small laughter as the people stood up to leave, and more importantly, to Quark, to pay their bar tabs.

Quark came over to Manilow.

"Closing time is 3AM," Quark said to Manilow, "no exceptions."

Barry nodded his head.

"Sure, no problem," Barry said, as he closed his piano's lid, "but what if I have a dozen or so paying customers."

Quark smiled.

"Okay; 4am," Quark said with a greedy smile.

Barry smiled back at Quark.

And with that Quark left the Paradise Café. And When the last real person left the holosuite, Quark would power down the café and then Manilow, his band, and the entire holodsuite setting would vanish back into the computer's memory.

Half a solar system away, the Planet Bajor

The Capital city of Ashalla

Inside a clothing store at a local village square...

It seemed like an odd place to attack someone, Jim Kirk thought as he watched the four Klingons converge on their unsuspecting targets. Jim did his best keeping a low profile, looking at an assortment of Tholian silk scarves, as he thought of how best to deal with the situation. The fact that the four Klingons, who in the 24th century were supposed allies of the Federation, were willing to take such a risk in full public meant the stakes were personal. Jim shelved those thoughts, because the time for strategizing had passed.

Meanwhile, Ben Sisko was involved with his own battle; against his nearly sixteen year old daughter Rebecca, and her staunch ally, Ben's own wife, Kasidy Sisko. As each year passed it became more and more evident to Ben Sisko that he shared his life with two very strong willed females. His only ally, his son Jake, had moved to Earth, leaving Sisko along in the battle of the sexes.

"Kasidy," Sisko said, realizing the battle was no longer with Rebecca, but with his wife, "you can't stand there and tell me that our daughter, our still fifteen year old daughter, should be wearing something like this," he held up the slinky two-piece bathing suit.

Kasidy put her left hand on her left hip. It was a sure sign Ben Sisko that Kasidy was about to retaliate with one of her stern lectures about women's freedoms.

"Benjamin Lafayette Sisko," Kasidy said in a stern voice, "in case you didn't get the memo, I am also a parent in this family and I say she is mature enough to wear this outfit. I think it looks lovely and I see no problem with it."

Ben was about to cut in, but Kasidy pressed on.

"And I might add," Kasidy went on, "Rebecca is a sentient being who can make her own judgments about what to wear and what not to wear. Now, why don't you go over to the sports section, like a good father and husband, and let us do the shopping for clothes!"

Sisko could see a small grin on Rebecca's face, and he also saw that Kasidy's eyes were flared with purpose. Ben Sisko was about to try another tack when all of a sudden their simple little argument was interrupted.

Suddenly the entire confrontation between the three Sisko's became a blur. Ben Sisko felt a thud on the back of his head, and he fell to the ground. The next thing he knew, Ben was on the ground looking up and watching blurs of images. He saw what appeared to be a gang of four Klingons attacking Kasidy and Rebecca.

And then, at the same time, as Sisko struggled to keep his wits, he saw a human male join the fight, trying to save Rebecca and Kasidy. And even though the stranger fought valiantly, and by himself took out three of the Klingons, with expert moves, and even a double fisted blow here and there, the stranger was still able to save Kasidy from certain death by a stab of a knife, Sisko could only watch helplessly as the fourth and final Klingon teleported away, smiling with the savage look of victory, and with his large and powerful hands around Rebecca's neck.

Kasidy, in a panic, ran over to tend to her husband. Blood was coming out of the injury on the back of Ben's hairless head.

"They took our daughter," Kasidy said frantically as she reached for a shirt on one of the nearby clothing racks and used it to apply pressure to the wound. "Did you hear me?" Kasidy asked Ben. "Can you stand?" Kasidy asked finally.

Ben nodded in the affirmative and then Kasidy helped him get up. It was a bit of a struggle but eventually Ben Sisko was standing, propped up by Kasidy. The human who had come to their rescue was squatting down and looking at one of the dead Klingons, while also holding the dead Klingon's knife.

"Ben," Kasidy said in near shock, "what are we going to do!? They have Rebecca, they have our child!"

Ben Sisko did not respond to his wife's question, instead he studied the man who had almost managed to stop nearly all four Klingons at once. And though the stranger's back was turned to him, while he was just beginning to stand up from surveying the dead Klingons, Ben's memory began to play games with his mind. Perhaps the knock to the back of the head had made Sisko delirious, but he swore he knew the man. But when the stranger finally stood up and turned to face Ben Sisko, it was as if time had stood still, because Ben Sisko instantly recognized the stranger.

"James…T….Kirk," Sisko said in a near whisper.

Jim Kirk reached out his hand, and almost on blind instinct, so did Ben Sisko.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the girl." Jim Kirk said with genuine remorse, "But I swear," Kirk added with determination in his voice, "I won't stop until we find her."

"Excuse me," Ben Sisko said softly, "but are you really James Tiberius Kirk?"

"No, that isn't his name." The words were spoken by Myran, Kirk's wife who had finally arrived in the clothing store, "his name is Robert Crane."

Kirk looked at his wife, and smiled. And in an instant she knew that something was wrong and that their lives were about to change in a big way.

"I'm afraid he's right, Myran," Jim Kirk said softly, seeing the hurt growing in Myran's eyes, "my real name is Kirk; Captain James T Kirk."

Not a sound could be heard for many long seconds after that….

Continued…


	5. Chapter 005 Come and Get Me

**The Manilow Magic/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presents**

* * *

**Jame T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#005 "Come and Get Me"**

* * *

Rebecca Sisko and her captor materialized on board a Klingon Bird of Prey, which then charged out of orbit, cloaked, and went to warp.

For her part, Rebecca didn't go easy. While the two guards escorted her down the adjoining corridor, Rebecca was Screaming and yelling, whaling about with both arms at her captors. The two males, one of whom had beamed up with her, were Klingons warriors, and yet Rebecca still managed to get a couple scratches in before she was slapped across the face, and thrown into a holding cell in the Klingon ship's brig.

Rebecca hit the ground, but sprung back up and ran to the very edge of the energy barrier that kept her contained in the brig cell.

"Hey, you better let me go, you T'glas (which means A-hole in Klingon)!" Rebecca screamed, at full sound. "My father will come after you and kick your ass!"

Rebecca saw another Klingon enter the brig. Unlike the other two guards who seemed a bit taken back by her wild antics, the third Klingon was calm in his demeanor, more sinister looking, and it was very evident to Rebecca that this Klingon meant business.

"Why do you think you are still alive?" The Klingon asked quietly as he too came to a point just inches away from the energy barrier. "Your name is Rebecca Ann Sisko. Your father is Benjamin Sisko, and trust me, I know very much about your father."

"Well," Rebecca said, "he will come for me. It doesn't take much," Rebecca searched for the next word, "honor to kidnap a defenseless teenage girl like me." Rebecca said with disrespect in her voice. "My father defeated Cardassians, Breen, Jem'Hedar, he will have no problem dealing with a ship of cowardly rogue Klingon pigs like you."

The Klingon sneered at Rebecca, and then he began to laugh.

"I like your attitude," the Klingon said. "You have some Klingon blood you, I am sure of it. It is a shame your life is almost over."

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked. "And why did your men kidnap me?"

"My name is K'alaf," the Klingon replied. "And as for why I have taken this step? I have unfinished business with your father. I am confident he will indeed come after you, and then, when he does," K'alaf said with a very sinister grin, "I will have my revenge by killing you right before his very eyes, and then, I will kill him as well."

"Unless he kills you instead," Rebecca taunted back with.

One of the other Klingons came over and to where K'alaf stood.

"My lord, I think you better take a look at this." The guard said.

K'alaf turned and followed the lone warrior of the four sent to retrieve Rebecca, and who actually had come back alive.

"Are you ready to explain to me what happened down there?" K'alaf asked, "How only you survived the mission?"

"Yes my lord," My'noQ replied, "Just before we attacked Sisko and his family, we scanned the clothing establishment." My'noQ pointed at a human standing near a clothing rack with scarves draped upon it, "This human was in the same section of the store. He looked like a coward so we did not consider him a threat."

"He does look like a coward," K'alaf added, "What went wrong?"

"The coward fought like a warrior," My'noQ said, with respect in his voice. "He used techniques I had never encountered before. So, I decided to investigate this human once I made it back to the ship." Then My'noQ lowered his voice. "My Lord; what you're about to see may disturb you."

"We are Klingons!" K'alaf replied, "And we do not become disturbed by mere images displayed on our screens."

My'noQ pressed a button. The image of the human standing next to the clothing rack was reduced and another image appeared next to it of the same human, but in the second image, he was wearing an old style Starfleet uniform. The man's named was listed beneath the new image. K'alaf took a few steps backwards, not believing what he had seen.

"This is an error," K'alaf barked at My'noQ, "Kirk died on Veridian-III, and was much older." (which is true readers; Jim Kirk did die on Veridian-III; but as we all know, the Jim Kirk in this story was the result of a Transporter malfunction which duplicated Kirk.)

"Yes my Lord, but this is the human I saw," My'noQ came back with.

K'alaf searched his mind for a reason, a logical explanation for what they had just seen. "Perhaps this human is his descendent."

"A possibility," My'noQ agreed, "but he fought like a warrior; like a Starfleet officer."

Rebecca was able to stand to the side of the security barrier, inside her cell, and she was able to see the screen across the room and the image of the man on it. History had never been one of her strong suits, but it didn't have to be, because the man pictured on the screen was a legend; James T Kirk.

K'alaf looked over at Rebecca and instantly knew that she recognized the human as well.

"Do not get your hopes up," K'alaf said with sarcasm in his voice, "it cannot possibly be Kirk. He died years ago on some desolate world."

"Well," Rebecca said with a smile, "if it can't be James T Kirk; then why does your fiend look so scared."

K'alaf looked over at My'noQ, who did look visibly worried. In one swift move, K'alaf took the disrupter from his side and fired it at My'noQ, who then instantly was vaporized. Then K'alaf stormed out of the brig.

Rebecca stared at the image of Kirk. Could it be true? Was James T Kirk the man who had almost saved her from the Klingons? She smiled at the thought and felt somewhat safer.

* * *

**Half a solar system away; Space Station Deep Space Nine…**

The Paradise Café's first show wasn't for another several hours, but that didn't stop Barry Manilow from sitting at the piano on the darkened stage, fiddling with the keys of the instrument.

At that moment, the door to the real world beyond the Café opened up, and a woman entered, carrying a small case in her hand.

"I'm sorry," Barry said to her, "but we don't open for another four hours or so."

The woman was Bajoran, which Barry could tell by the ridges of wrinkles on her nose.

"Can I just sit here and listen?" she asked innocently, as she sat at one of the tables in the back.

Barry nodded his head.

"Sure, I'm okay with that," Barry replied with a smile. "I'm just doodling on the keys."

"Thank you," the Bajoran woman replied.

As Barry's fingers danced across the piano, he was unaware that the woman had opened up the small handheld case she had with her, and she took out a strange device. She placed it on the table and pressed a button and then the device began to hum softly….

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 006 Legends

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter #006 "Legends"**

* * *

**Planet Bajor.. At the clothing store where Benjamin Sisko's family was attacked…and his daughter kidnapped!**

A half hour had passed since the attack upon Benjamin Sisko, his wife, and the abduction of their daughter Rebecca. Four Bajoran security officers had arrived and were investigating the crime scene and questioning witnesses. Ben Sisko took comfort in the fact that the Klingon attackers went out of their way to abduct Rebecca, not to kill her, which meant she was most likely still alive. She was taken for a reason, and Ben was quite sure that reason was him.

Two of the Klingons were still alive, the third having been killed by man claiming to be Jim Kirk during the fight. The other two Klingons were taken into custody after refusing to talk. They were marched out of the clothing store and to the local detention facility which was less than a mile from where the market square was. Kasidy (Ben's wife) was speaking with one of the Bajoran security agents, trying her best to convey how much she was concerned for her daughter. Ben Sisko looked over at another security agent who had just questioned the man who appeared to be James T Kirk. The female acquaintance with Kirk (Myran, his wife) was not happy; at all.

Ben Sisko walked over to where the two were talking. They were sitting at a table, and although not much was being said, the silence was speaking volumes. Sisko had had his fair share of arguments with his own wife, and knew the look on Kirk's face quite well.

"I wanted to thank you," Sisko said to Kirk. "You saved my wife's life, and quite possibly my own."

"But your daughter was still taken," Kirk said, in a somber tone, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop the other one."

Myran looked up at Ben Sisko, with genuine concern.

"Emissary," Myran said, "I know the Prophets will bring her back to you."

(readers; the Bajorans refer to Ben Sisko as the Emissary due to his helping to rid their world of the brutal Cardassians two decades ago. But, there is much more to it than just a label. Sisko is also a conduit between metaphysical beings that the Bajorans conisder to be gods.)

"Excuse me," Kirk said, " Benjamin Sisko?" Kirk asked.

"Yes I am," Ben Sisko said, "may I?" Sisko asked, looking at the empty seat at the table.

"Yes Emissary," Myran said, "Won't you please join us?"

"Thank you," Ben Sisko said as he sat down. "Now that you know who I am, could you please answer me this; are you really James Tiberius Kirk?"

Kirk nodded in the affirmative.

"I am," Jim Kirk replied with a dismissive smile, "and I am sure you are finding that hard to believe."

"Captain Kirk," Ben Sisko began to say.

"Jim," Kirk cut in, "please; call me Jim."

Ben Sisko smiled at the thought that he was actually talking to Captain James T Kirk, it was all so very hard to believe.

"Alright then," Ben Sisko said, "Jim, how can you possibly be Jim Kirk? According to…" Kirk cut him off.

"Your records show that I died on a planet called Veridian-III (the movie Star Trek Generations)," Jim Kirk told Sisko.

"Exactly," Ben Sisko said, "in fact, you died in the presence of another Captain of the Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard, nearly twenty years ago."

"And, in a strange way, I did," Jim Kirk said. "As I just finished telling my wife, both myself, and the Jim Kirk who died on Veridian-III, are the products of a freakish Transporter accident. Over a hundred years ago I, along with two of my crew mates, who were also my friends, were abducted from the Enterprise to a world called Triskelion." (an actual episode of Star Trek; The Original Series)

"I know the story well," Ben Sisko told Kirk, "it is required reading at Starfleet Academy. As I recall the other two were Lt. Uhura and Ensign Chekov. You were required to engage in physical contest for an alien species to gamble upon."

Kirk nodded his head.

"As it turned out," Jim Kirk went on to say, "when we were abducted by the powerful Transporter device that brought us to Triskelion, the signal was fractured and created to sets of signals. One set arrived on Triskelion as intended, and they went on and lived the normal lives of Chekov, Uhura, and even the Jim Kirk who would eventually die on Veridian III. The other set also landed on Triskelion; but nearly a hundred years into a future which you now call present time." Sisko shook his head in disbelief.

"That is amazing," Ben Sisko said, upon hearing Kirk's explanation. "However it is not unprecedented. This same kind of accident, the splitting of a Transporter signal, has happened before; though I have never heard it happening in this manner where time travel is also included. Does anyone else know that you are still alive?"

"That's where I come in to this," Myran said. "Robert (Jim's alias until now) was found on Triskelion nearly three years ago by a passing Pakled ship, and eventually made his way to civilization where by chance someone recognized him as to who he was."

"And you still don't believe that?" Kirk asked her.

"I believe you Robert, I mean Jim, but you could have told me; I'm your wife." Myran told him. "Why couldn't you trust me with this information?"

"Honey," Jim said to her, as he reached out and caressed her cheek, "I made many enemies in my own time a hundred years ago. And the other Jim Kirk, no doubt, made many others. I didn't want that past life to find me. I never thought I would have settled down into a domesticated life and care about being anonymous, but you," Kirk told her with a smile, "you gave me that life. And I would have done anything to protect it."

"Wait a second," Ben Sisko said, "you've been in our present time for three years? Someone in Starfleet had to have known."

"After I was recognized I soon came into contact with an organization," Kirk went on to say, "The Department of Temporal Investigations."

Sisko nodded his head. Years ago, Sisko and his own crew had time-traveled; and when they returned, they too had to explain themselves to the Department of Temporal Investigations.

"And they," Ben Sisko said for Kirk, "set you up into a new life, in essence asking you to just drift into the background. Jim Kirk was already believed to be dead; you had the perfect cover."

"The planet Timus (where Kirk and Myran live) fit the bill. It was off the beaten track, a small little world," Jim Kirk added, "and so I did just that. I faded into the background, fell in love, and went on with my life and my new name; Robert Crane."

"Until today," Ben Sisko concluded for Kirk. "And by trying to save my daughter you have brought yourself back into the foreground."

"It would seem so," Jim Kirk said.

"What about you?" Ben Sisko asked Myran. "Can you adjust to this, knowing that the simple man you married is actually one of Starfleet's greatest legends?"

"Emissary," Myran said to Ben Sisko, "I love Robert; I mean Jim. He knows that I too have troubling aspects of my past that he understands and has accepted. I will love him because he loves me. But, as I just told him before you joined us, if he is this great legendary Star Fleet officer you know as James T Kirk, then I know he will do all that he can to find your daughter and bring her home."

Ben Sisko looked to Jim Kirk.

"I maybe a hundred years out of my own time," Jim Kirk said to Ben, with a smile, "But I think I can help you find your daughter." Sisko thought about it for a moment.

"No," Sisko said to Kirk, "I cannot ask you to risk your life again."

"Emissary," Kirk began to say.

"Call me Ben," Sisko replied with a smile.

"Ben," Jim Kirk said, with total respect in his voice, "I want to help you."

Sisko thought about it for a moment, and then at last he stood up and reached down his hand toward Kirk.

"Captain James T Kirk," Ben said with pride in his voice, "let's go find my daughter." Moments later, Ben Sisko and James Kirk boarded a transport vessel and head to Deep Space Nine, which was located not far from Bajor.

** Three hours later the transport vessel arrived at Deep Space Nine**. The circular doors that fed into the space station's boarding area opened and an honor guard of Starfleet officers was there to greet the arrivals, as was the stations current commander; Captain Kira Nerys. (Kira is the current commander of Deep Space Nine. She is Bajoran, and fought against the Cardassian occupation of her home world from the time she was a child. She was also Sisko's first-officer back when he was the commander of DS9. They are good friends.)

Stepping through the circular door were two newly reactivated Starfleet officers of high regard; one of the men was Benjamin Sisko, wearing the uniform he had last worn when he was commander of Deep Space Nine. The other officer wore a much different and older Starfleet uniform from a much different era. His name was James T Kirk, and the honor guard all regaled at seeing Kirk in his legendary gold uniform; Captain James T Kirk lived again! _

**Elsewhere aboard Deep Space Nine…**

Inside Quark's bar, several patrons were enjoying drinks and the gambling games. But a few of the guests decided to enter the holographic lounge called Paradise Café for a more subdued atmosphere. Most of the tables in the candle lit setting of Paradise Café were occupied by couples out for a romantic evening. Crooner Barry Manilow was helping them out by singing a stripped down piano versions of one of his ancient songs from the 20th century (400 years in the past); "Somewhere In the Night"

{{…come with me…somewhere in the night we will know….everything lovers will know…}}

As Manilow sang the intimate version of the song, he was unaware that the Bajoran woman who had come into the Café earlier in the day had returned, alone, again. This time she was wearing a flowing dress, and just as before, she was holding the hand held case. She was shown to a smaller table for one, and she sat down.

She never took her eyes off a Manilow; she just stared at him. A drink was brought to her, and after sipping on it, she opened the case and placed it on the table…the device began to hum…and as it did, a look of ecstasy came over the woman's face…

Continued…


	7. Chapter 007 We'll Find her and they Know

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#007 "We'll Find Her; They Know"**

* * *

**Space station Deep Space Nine** _(which is at a fixed location near the Bajoran solar system. The Space Station was once in orbit of Bajor, but was moved to its current position when a wormhole (think of it as a doorway in space) was discovered that led to the other side of the galaxy. A journey which would normally take 60-70 years could be done nearly instantly when entering the wormhole...)_

Jim Kirk had now visited Deep Space Nine twice in the same day. After briefly meeting his wife's family on Bajor, and leaving her safely there, Kirk rejoined Captain Ben Sisko and they boarded a transport vessel which took them to space-station Deep Space Nine. They arrived to an honor guard on the massive space station, and were greeted by its Bajoran commander; Captain Kyra Nerys, who had once been a Bajoran resistance fighter, and was now an officer in Starfleet, proudly serving as DS9's commander.

The three Captains entered Kira's office, which had once been Sisko's office as well. Sisko smiled at Kira as she sat behind the desk that had once been his; Sisko and Kirk took seats across from her.

"You should be very proud," Ben Sisko said, his deep voice conveying pride in his former first officer, "command suits you very well Nerys. You've come a long way from the resistance fighting days of your youth."

"You should be sitting here," Kira replied. "Deep Space Nine just isn't the same without you."

"Well," Jim Kirk said to them both, "I find this space station of yours quite," Kirk searched his mind for the right word, and found one he missed hearing on a more regular basis, "fascinating. And your world, Bajor, from what I have seen of it, is very beautiful."

"It is an honor to meet you," Kira said to Kirk. "Your name is highly regarded; even in this time."

Sisko was appreciative of the pleasant meeting, but he and Kirk had arrived on DS9 for an urgent reason; trying to find clues as to who abducted his daughter and why.

"Were you able to check the sensor logs of the Bajoran system?" Sisko asked. "There had to have been a vessel in orbit of Bajor that Rebecca was beamed-up to."

"I have Commander Nog checking the logs as we speak," Kira said. "And you may find this quite interesting as well; Chancellor Martok (_the leader of the Klingon Empire with deep ties to the characters of DS9_) will be here very soon. Apparently he and his staff were on their way back from a conference with the Federation when he got word of Rebecca's abduction. Apparently he has taken custody of the two Klingons Jim Kirk managed to apprehend on Bajor, and he is questioning them while heading to DS9."

"Do you think that is wise?" Sisko asked. "Martok is liable to kill them in the process."

"I have my worries about that as well," Kira admitted, "but how does one deny the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire?"

"Chancellor Martok," Kirk said, "I guess you know this Klingon leader well?"

"He is trusted ally," Ben Sisko explained to Jim Kirk, "and a good friend. And I might point out; he holds you in high regard, which coming from a Klingon is saying a lot."

"I have never met him," Kirk said to Sisko, "though I guess it is quite possible that Klingons from my time have lived into this era."

"Actually, Jim, he is from this time, and without his strategic guidance, I am quite confident the Federation would have lost the Dominion War," Sisko added. "But, during the war, we often would talk about," Sisko smiled before he went on, "the escapades of Captain James T Kirk and your dealings with the Klingons in your time."

"Oh, by the way," Kira interjected, "Commander Riker will be arriving with the Defiant (_which Sisko used to command_) sometime in the next hour or so. I know you requested usage of the Defiant in searching for Rebecca, but Admiral Janeway would only permit it as long as Riker went along with you. She was quite adamant about it."

"It is rather ironic," Sisko said softly, "that the man who stole the Defiant from us, and nearly started a war with the Cardassians all those years ago, is now in command of its successor. And by the way," Sisko said looking at Kirk, "he too was created by a Transporter accident not unlike the one that created you and the other Kirk."

(_Author's note; Commander William Riker of Star Trek The Next Generation TV-SHOW was unwittingly duplicated by a malfunctioning transporter. His duplicate was stranded on a planet for many years, all alone, until being rescued. This duplicate of Riker went on with his own life, changing his name to Thomas Riker and is the Commander Riker Kira is referring to_)

"In the regard of Captain Kirk," Kira said, "Admiral Janeway requested that James T Kirk only be given the rank of commander, and that he should wear a modern uniform with three pips on the collar denoting his rank. She also was quite clear that she wanted Commander Kirk to return to Earth for debriefing as soon as Rebecca is rescued."

"Who is this Admiral Janeway?" Kirk asked, seemingly annoyed by a woman he hadn't even met yet.

"She may go by the book, perhaps too much so," Ben Sisko explained to Kirk, "but she is one of the most courageous Starfleet officers I have ever had the pleasure to know."

"Ben," Kirk said, with a skeptical grin, "I'm not going to wear one of those modern uniforms."

"I didn't think you'd go along with that," Sisko said with a wink. "We'll keep it our little secret."

The door to Kira's office slid open and her first officer, Commander Nog, came in. (_Nog is Quark's (the owner of the Bar/Gambling casino on DS9) nephew. Whereas Quark is a very greedy materialistic troll, Nog is a respected Starfleet officer_).

Nog was visibly nervous as he noticed the legendary Captain Kirk sitting in one of the chairs. He was so nervous in fact; he stood as if frozen in the doorway.

"Commander Nog," Kira said, smiling at the Ferengi's admiration of Kirk, "can you please make your report."

"Ummm," Nog said, looking directly at Kira, and flustered at looking flustered, "the sensor logs of the Bajoran system," Nog made a quick glance in Kirk's direction, "tracked a Klingon vessel that departed Bajor around the time of the abduction of Captain Sisko's daughter."

"And it wasn't cloaked? (_Invisible_)" Sisko asked, questioning the conclusions of the report Nog was giving, "that seems rather odd."

"Actually, sir," Nog said directly to Sisko, "the vessel was cloaked but it was employing an out dated cloaking device that the Leforge Tachyon field, which is employed throughout this sector of the Alpha-Quadrant, could easily detect."

"They had to have known that," Kirk interjected from where he sat. "Whoever it was who kidnapped your daughter would not let a simple item like that slip by."

"Agreed," Sisko said to Kirk. Sisko turned his attention back to Nog. "Did you get the heading the Klingon ship was taking?"

Nog motioned to the monitor on the wall next to Kira's desk. The image of a solar system appeared, and it zoomed in on the fourth planet from the system's star.

"Where is that?" Kira asked.

"The Koralis system," Nog replied. "That is the course the Klingon ship was on when it left the Bajoran system."

"Well," Kirk said to the others, "if I read this correctly, the Koralis system isn't that far from here."

"And, as you said before," Sisko said, "they know that we know where they went. It's almost as if Rebecca's abductors are daring me to go there tp get her back."

The intercom system chirped and Lt. Ra'v, the male Bak'u who manned the communication post on Ops, spoke.

"Captain," R'av said, "you asked me to inform you when the Klingon Chancellor's ship was arriving. His ship will be docking in approximately fifteen minutes."

"I will see to it," Nog said, as he marched out of Kira's office.

The door to Kira's office slid open and Nog left.

"He has turned out to be a great officer," Sisko said, proud of how far Nog had come since the first day Sisko had stepped foot on DS9. Back then, Nog was a juvenile delinquent; now he was a efficent Starfleet Officer.

Kira looked at Kirk, who had been surprisingly silent, as if he were taking it all in as some kind of VIP visitor.

"Benjamin tells me you have been in our time for the past three years or so. What do you think of our time?" Kira asked.

"I am quite impressed," Jim Kirk said with a smile. "The political landscape is somewhat different, Klingons as allies for example, but, all in all, from what I have been able to read over the past couple years or so, I think the Federation is as important now as it was in the 23rd century."

"Well," Sisko said, "Chancellor Martok will be here soon. I only hope he was able to get information out of the two prisoners you captured."

Kira chuckled lightly.

"If I know Martok," Kira said with confidence, "I'm quite sure he was able to get some information out of them."

"Ben," Kirk interjected, "there's something else we have to consider."

The tone in Kirk's voice was cautious. And if Kirk was cautious, Sisko thought to himself; then it was well worth hearing.

"Go ahead," Sisko said.

"Whoever kidnapped Rebecca," Kirk began to explain, "Has to know everything we know. They have to be aware of the fact that we know where they are, and that we have two prisoners to get information from. They must also be aware of how influential you are, and that you will go through any lengths to get your daughter back."

Sisko pondered what Kirk had said.

"You're right Jim," Sisko finally said. "Everything we are doing is exactly what they expect us to do. By following a predictable path, we might be playing into their plan."

The massive Klingon Negh'var battleship approached Deep Space Nine. In moments it had docked, and its special passenger, Chancellor Martok, was prepared to disembark.

_Next time: Martok has some very important information; he knows who abducted Rebecca Sisko! Meanwhile, Barry Manilow becomes a woman's play thing?_


	8. Chapter 008 Preceptions

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#008 "Perceptions"**

* * *

**Deep Space Nine...a Federation space station...**

The loud boisterous voice of the Klingon Chancellor, Martok, could be heard throughout Ops (the command center on Deep Space Nine) the moment the Turbo-lift (elevator) came to a stop and he stepped off of it, and as it turned out, he wasn't alone. Another Klingon was accompanying him, a Klingon who had once been a member of Deep Space Nine's command crew; Worf, son of Mogh.

The door to Kira's office opened and a smiling Kira and Sisko exited upon seeing their good friends Martok and Worf making their way through Ops.

"Benjamin Sisko, my old friend!" Martok (who wore a patch over his left eye) said in his usual gruff manner as he, in a near violently way, grabbed Sisko's extended arm in a show of affection. "By the Sword of Kahless, we will find your daughter. And once she is safe and we have this cowardly Klingon ring-leader in our grasp, I will rip his heart out of his still living body and WE will feed on it together!" Martok spat his words out with full conviction.

Sisko took his arm back, and smiled at his old friend.

"I would expect nothing less," Sisko said in a sarcastic tone.

"It is good to see you Chancellor," Kira said, "and I can see that the Bajoran diet your wife Sirella has you on is starting to take the pounds of your once massive gut."

Martok frowned.

"Do not take this as an offense to your people, Captain Kira, but I hate Bajoran food," Martok said with disgust in his voice. "And yet I do as all husbands do; I obey my wife as ordered," Martok said, having long realized the futility of arguing with a wife on such matters.

"Commander Worf," Sisko said, reaching his still sore arm out to his former tactical officer, "it is good to see you again. And," Sisko added upon seeing the fpurth pip on the Klingon's collar, "it's about time they promoted you."

"If they had not," Martok cut in, "I would have confronted Admiral Janeway in person."

"Thank you Captain," Worf said. "It is good to see you back in your uniform as well."

At that second, as Martok saw a third person emerge from Kira's office, the massive Klingon Chancellor froze in his place as though he had seen a ghost!

"Worf!" Martok barked out, "Have we died and joined the Black Fleet of Sto-Vo-Kor? (_Klingon heaven_)" Martok stated in unusual tone for him; stunned shock.

Worf was frozen in his place too, unable to find the words to say as he too saw the person who now stood just outside of Kira's office.

And if anyone was observing the two Klingon's reactions, they would have seen the two take tentative steps towards Sisko for protection; as if they were slightly unnerved at seeing the image of the man who stood before them; James T Kirk. Perhaps the greatest foe to the Klingons of his time.

"How can this be," Commander Worf finally said to Sisko. "James Kirk died on Veridian-III saving the innocent population of Veridian-IV; I know I was there."

"I assure you," Kirk said with a warm smile, "I am quite alive."

"He speaks!" Martok said, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"I think," Kira said, noticing the rest of the Ops crew watching the situation taking place just outside her office with slight smiles, "we should take this into my office."

"She's right," Sisko said, "I will order up some fresh Raktajino…(Klingon coffee)"

Martok cut him off as they made their way to Kira's office.

"You better add some blood wine to that too," Martok said as he skittishly allowed Kirk to enter the office first.

* * *

Twenty long minutes passed as Sisko explained the sudden return of Captain James T Kirk. Everyone was seated as the two Klingons listened to the strange tale of Kirk's return, never once looking over at Kirk, nervous at catching his glance. The two dumfounded Klingons were like two children listening to a ghost story. Finally, with the story told, Worf and Martok slowly cocked their heads and looked over at the legend before them.

"Captain Kirk," Martok said with the utmost respect, "perhaps only meeting Kahless (a famed Klingon Warrior from 2000 years ago) would bring more honor to a Klingon Warrior than meeting you. And I must say, with all due respect to Benjamin and Kira, you are without doubt; the greatest human warrior to have ever lived."

Both Martok and Worf gave Kirk the Klingon salute; fists to chest, then hands extended.

Kirk smiled.

"I don't know what to say to that Chancellor Martok," Kirk said with a genuine smile, then warmly he said, "But it is definitely an honor to meet you, as well as Commander Worf."

"Captain Picard and I were there on Veridian III," Worf explained to Kirk, "when the other James T Kirk risked, and ultimately lost his life, while saving the primitive culture on Veridian-IV. I did not meet the other, you, but Captain Picard did and I am quite sure he would be honored at meeting you as well."

Kirk decided to turn to the real reason they were all together.

"I look forward to meeting him," Kirk said, "now, please tell us, were you able to get any information out of the Klingons I managed to stop on Bajor?"

"That we were," Martok replied to Captain Kirk, and then Martok looked over at Sisko.

"Chancellor," Kira said, in an official tone, "I have to ask; did the prisoners survive your interrogation?"

Chancellor Martok knew exactly what Kira was implying

"They lived," Martok said, with an annoyed look at Worf, "Worf saw to that. However; what is left of their pathetic lives will be _meaningless_; that I can promise you."

"What did you find out?" Sisko asked.

"Benjamin," Martok said in a somber tone, "I now know that it was no coincidence that Rebecca was abducted at this time. I regret to say that my being here, in this sector, seems to have been part of the plan."

"That would mean," Kirk said, "that the abductors, or who is ever really behind this, had to have access to your travel plans, which I assume are kept confidential for security reasons."

"Precisely," Worf said to Kirk. "To that end I have sent a request to Starfleet for any monitored communications in this sector."

"Good idea," Kira said. "I will have Nog check all of DS9's communication logs as well."

"Then you know who is responsible," Sisko said.

"Yes, and so do you, indirectly." Martok replied. "Do you remember right before my people invaded Cardassian space 20 years ago, when Kasidy's (Sisko's wife) freighter was confronted by a Klingon Bird of Prey? (a type of Klingon ship)"

"Yes I do," Sisko replied, "and if I recall, you had the commander of that Bird of Prey, Kaybok, executed for not carrying out your instructions."

"I remember too," Kira said, "Your ships were demanding that all vessel crews submit to blood scans to prove they were not Changelings (_aliens that can change shape and nearly defeated the Federation in a war_)."

"And to this day I believe that was the right course of action," Martok fired back.

Kira was about to engage Martok on that point, but Martok went on with his report, not wanting to open old wounds.

"The Klingon who abducted Rebecca is Kaybok's son; K'alaf," Martok went on to say. "It would seem as if he has been planning for this revenge ever since."

"Now that we know this," Worf interjected quickly, "we should take your ship," Worf said to Martok, "and rescue Captain Sisko's daughter."

"The Defiant will be docking in about an hour," Kira added, "I'm sure Commander Riker will love to join your little party."

They all looked to Sisko, who shook his head in the negative.

"Benjamin," Martok said to his old friend, "I will not let that petaQ (a Klingon curse word) harm your daughter. We can do this!"

"Jim is right," Sisko said, referring to his conversation with Kirk moments before Martok and Worf had arrived, "everything is happening just as K'alaf has planned. He knows the percentages on our actions and he must have planned for everyone one of them."

Worf stood up from his seat.

"Then I will go alone," Worf announced. "I will risk my life to save your child."

"No," Sisko said, with a touch of force in his voice, "if he knows Chancellor Martok's travel plans then he most likely knows you are with him and has planned for your being here as well."

"Benjamin," Kira stated in a serious tone, "this Klingon has Rebecca. I know you don't want to risk taking drastic action, but between Martok, Worf, Commander Riker, the Defiant and the flagship of the Klingon Empire;  
K'alaf has no chance in stopping them."

Sisko listened to her words.

"Benjamin," Martok said, placing his hand on Sisko's shoulder, "all of us will gladly risk our lives to save your daughter; so let us do this." Then Martok lowered his voice to convey his point, "If you won't let us try to save her then who will?

It was at that moment when Jim Kirk did what he always did when there was someone in need, and it was a life or death situation, and there was only one choice to make.

"I will," Kirk said to them all. "There is absolutely no way that K'alaf could have planned for my being here." And then Kirk stood up. "I will go; and I will save Rebecca."

Martok smiled a fiendish grin…the legendary Captain Kirk had indeed returned.

* * *

Elsewhere on Deep Space Nine…inside the Paradise Café holographic bar...

The band was in between sets of songs, and Barry Manilow had retired to his dressing room to go over the numbers of the café. Not only was he the main attraction, he was also the owner and operator. So it was he who paid the other performers and waiters and waitresses. Sure, all of them were holograms like he was, but still, that was all part of the program. The real profits from the real paying customers went to the Manilow Fund which bought new instruments for music schools all over the Federation.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Barry said as he looked at the adding machine's tape.

The door slid open and the woman who had watched him alone earlier in the afternoon came in.

"Oh, it's you," Barry said in a pleasant tone.

"My name is Tyla," the female alien replied in a sultry voice. "Earther; I find your singing to be quite refreshing," she said to him with a smile. "I need you," she added in a somber tone.

"Thank you," Barry said, as he looked over at her. "You sound like one of my fans indeed."

The woman was holding a case and she placed it on his desk next to his old 1960s adding machine.

"Please," Barry told her, "I don't really need any gifts. If that's an instrument of some kind, please donate it to the Manilow Fund," Barry told her.

Tyla opened the container and took out a small device.

"This isn't a gift for you," Tyla said in an innocent tone, "You're actually going to be a gift for me."

Barry shot her a confused look. But the moment she activated the device, Barry disappeared. Tyla put the device back into the case, and left the dressing room.

Continued…


	9. Chapter 009 Ripples

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter #009 Ripples**

* * *

**EARTH...**

It wasn't often when Jean-Luc Picard found himself on Earth, but the moment he had come across the top secret communiques mentioning the existence of James T Kirk in the Bajoran sector , Picard altered his mission profile immediately ordered the Enterprise to Earth.

The Enterprise had been on its way to Janus VI (_Trek fans; that is the world of the rock creature Horta_) with new up-to-date equipment for the mining planet's mineral refinement plant, but Picard decided that a detour to Earth would not be out of the question.

Once the Enterprise had reached Earth, and after he announced a two day Liberty-Call for the crew, Captain Picard beamed down to Starfleet Command _(a large complex located near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco_), and headed straight for Admiral Kathryn Janeway's office.

* * *

"Jean-Luc," Admiral Janeway said with a pleasant smile as Picard entered her office. She stepped out from behind her desk and came over and the two old friends shared a brief hug. "I was just informed of your arrival ten minutes ago, and," she added with a wry smile, "I bet I know why you're here."

The two friends walked over to her desk, and sat down.

"You look really good behind that desk," Picard told her, "The admiralty suits you much better than it could ever fit me."

"That's bull Jean-Luc," Janeway replied with slight laugh. "And I'll have you know; I have made sure that there will be no more ships named Enterprise for at least twenty-years after this one your commanding. So, once this one runs out of gas, you'll have no choice but to accept an Admiral's chair."

"We'll see about that," Picard replied with a chuckle of his own. "Kate," Picard said in a more serious tone, "James T Kirk on Bajor? How can that possibly be true? I saw him die right before my eyes on Veridian-III (Star Trek; Generations Movie)."

"He isn't the same James T Kirk you encountered on Veridian III," Janeway said, as she poured them both a cup of tea. "According to Ben Sisko, this James T Kirk, as well as the Kirk you met I might add, were both created when a transporter signal was split, duplicated would be the better description. Anyway, one set of signals ended up on Triskelion, over a hundred years ago, and the other signal arrived on Triskelion just three years ago."

Picard looked bewildered.

"If that is true," Picard said, after he took a sip of tea, and spoke with wonder in his voice, "then this is a much younger Kirk than I met. This man never encountered the V'GR anomaly or survived the wrath of Khan, or…" Picard's voice trailed off as his mind followed the path.

"…died on Veridian III," Janeway said, picking up on Picard's train of thought.

Picard set the cup of tea down and stood up, and walked over to the large oil painting that showed legendary officers from Starfleet's past that was hanging on the far wall of Admiral Janeway's office; a painting which included the prominent images of James T Kirk and Spock. It depicted them both as they looked over a hundred years ago, during the second year of their original five year mission together.

"Astonishing," Picard said, as he looked at the image of Kirk on the painting. "Excuse me Kathryn," Picard went on to say, "Did you say that he has been here, in our time, for the past three years?"

"Yes, and again I am ahead of you Jean-Luc," Janeway said as she too stood and came over and joined Picard viewing the panting that adorned her office wall. "You're wondering how we are only finding out about it now?"

"That is precisely what I was thinking," Picard said to her.

"Again, according to Ben's report," Janeway explained, "Jim Kirk was apparently contacted by The Department of Temporal Investigations. They set Kirk up with a new life on the planet Timus, where he later met a Bajoran woman, married, and settled down to a new life. He and his wife were visiting her relatives on Bajor when Kirk just happened to witness an attack on Ben Sisko, and the abduction of Ben's daughter."

"Rebecca," Picard added. "As I recall it is her birthday pretty soon." Picard looked to Janeway. "Kate; I assume you will treat James T Kirk with the utmost respect; he at least deserves that much."

Admiral Janeway's voice turned a little more serious.

"I will treat him with the respect, to the extent protocol will allow," Janeway came back with. "However, I have been generous in that I have given him a field rank of Commander, and that's largely ceremonial I must add, until he returns to Earth and Starfleet Command for debriefing. And even then, Jean-Luc, I can't guarantee what kind of career a man from his time can be afforded with Star Fleet."

"The crew of the USS Bozeman (_a Star Fleet ship from just after Kirk's time which traveled through a rip in time and ended up in the future as well_) fitted in just fine," Picard reminded her.

"Jean-Luc, the crew of the Bozeman was twenty years or so beyond the time frame this James T Kirk came from." Janeway explained to Kirk. "I do not need to remind you, of all people, the new regulations that came about after this Jim Kirk's five year mission. He broke so many rules; they had to nearly re-write the book. The Bozeman's crew matured under some of those new rules and regulations I might add, whereas this Kirk never did. He's to much of a risk."

Picard nodded his head. This younger Jim Kirk was indeed a maverick.

"Perhaps, but news like this is going to spread like fire," Picard said to Janeway. "For many people, Jim Kirk is an icon. True, that adulation is based on a romanticism of his career, but none-the-less, his exploits are nearly mythical in scope."

"He's just a man Jean-Luc," Janeway said with skepticism in her eyes.

"No," Picard added, as he looked at her, "He's a legend Kathryn. You're worried about whether he can adapt to our time and our rules and regulations? I think it will be more fascinating to see the effect he has on this era." Picard suddenly smiled. "Speaking of the word fascinating," Picard added with a whimsical tone in his voice, "eventually Ambassador Spock will learn of Kirk's return as well. I have a feeling we will be receiving a coded message from Romulas (_the home world of the Romulans, dreaded enemies of the Federation, where Spock is trying to pass on the wisdom of peace_) soon enough."

"Jean-Luc," Janeway said, cutting through the excitement in Picard's voice. "Jim Kirk has technically been AWOL for the past three years, or over a hundred years; depending how you look at it. Now that his cover has been exposed, I expect him to act like any trained Starfleet officer and return to Earth for a debriefing. If he doesn't," Janeway said with a serious tone in her voice, "I will have no choice than to dispatch a Starfleet security team to retrieve him."

"Let me do it," Picard suddenly said to Janeway. "The Enterprise was due for an extended liberty after our transport mission to Janus VI."

"You want to go get Kirk and bring him here? Remember, Jean-Luc, this James Kirk has never met you."

"I realize that," Picard came back with. "However, I think I can relate to him, being the Captain of the modern age Enterprise."

Janeway thought about it for a few moments.

"Alright," she finally replied. "I'll have the USS Arrowhead finish your mission to Janus VI and grant the Enterprise crew their month worth of liberty while you retrieve Kirk."

"Thank you," Picard said, as he headed for the exit.

"Jean-Luc," Janeway said, as Picard reached the door, and turned to face her. "Make sure Jim Kirk understands that coming back to Earth isn't an option; it is an order."

Picard nodded his head and left her office.

**Continued… next time; Barry Manilow has a new home and he doesn't have a choice!**


	10. Chapter 010 Somewhere in The Night

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#110 "Somewhere in the Night"**

* * *

Somewhere...in the night...

… he was sitting by himself; his hands caressing the ivory keys of a pure black baby-grand piano. The lid of the piano was fully closed, and atop the flat surface of the piano was a lone candle; lit and burning.

Barry ceased playing the piano and looked around his new settings, very curious as to where he was.

The piano he had been playing was set next to a giant window that overlooked a busy yet beautiful cityscape below. Having traveled most of the Earth in his time, Barry recognized where he was instantly; Earth, circa 2000-2010, and more precise, Las Vegas; the Paris Hotel/Casino.

And as for the room he was in, he recognized it as well; the penthouse! He had stayed in this exact room several times through the years during his many shows at the Paris hotel. And while he found the setting a pleasant walk down memory lane, it wasn't part of his holographic matrix on Deep Space Nine. He could only wonder what was happening.

It was then that the door opened and a woman entered. And while she may not have been purely human, she still had all the right curves in all the right places, as the silk robe she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why hello there," she said with a very sultry voice. "I bet you're a little confused."

Barry stood up from the piano bench and saw that the piano, as well as he, was set on top of a circular stage, a pedestal. And when he tried to step off, an electrical charge zapped him and threw him to the ground.

The woman stopped just short of the round stage, and frowned.

"I'm sorry," she told Barry, "the piano stage is surrounded by a force field."

Barry, although he was just a hologram, was still programmed to feel pain; and felt all kinds of it when he had just been zapped. He slowly stood up.

"Why," he asked her. "Who are you and where are we?"

"My name," the woman told him, "is Tyla. And as for where we are? We are on my ship and we have just left Deep Space Nine. Mr. Manilow, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment in my life; and now it is here."

Barry slowly made his way to were the zap had come, and pointed his finger until it made contact with the force-field. He pulled his finger back; he was trapped.

"Excuse me," Barry told her, having fully not comprehended his situation. "What is the purpose of the force-field?" he asked innocently.

Tyla went over to a small bar and poured herself a drink and then she stretched out on a couch near the piano.

"My father was from the planet Drazilia-VI," she began to explain. "My mother", she added as she sipped from her adult beverage, "was a human, just like you. They both died during the Dominion War (_Deep Space Nine plot…)_ when I was a child. All that was left to me was this ship, several hundred bars of gold, and my mother's music collection, which had been handed down to her through the centuries."

At that moment she leaned over and reached for something on the table, allowing her robe to ride up her legs, affording Barry a more interesting view. While normally he would be interested in such a view, he wasn't now and that was because he had the strangest feeling he was not there by choice.

She reached the item and then lifted it up and showed him. Barry recognized it instantly; a CD…and more importantly, one of his; Night Songs.

"Barry, to make a long story short," Tyla told him, after re-positioning her robe, "I've loved your music for most of my life. And when I heard that a one-of-a-kind hologram had been created, a Barry Manilow hologram, I realized that I had to have it; I had to have you. And so," she said with a sexy smile, "here you are."

Barry forced himself to smile; wanting to appear to be appreciative.

"I'm flattered," Barry explained. "But I'm not just an ordinary hologram. I'm self-aware, meaning that I'm not just a mindless hologram character. In all intents and purposes, I am alive as much as you are; but without a body."

A sexy smile came across Tyla's face.

"Barry," Tyla said as she stood up and walked over to the force-field that separated them. "If you were just a hologram, why would I need a force-field to contain you? Holograms are nothing but polarized light particles right?"

A look of curiosity came upon Barry's face, but he began to draw conclusions to what she had just said.

She nodded her head, and could see that Barry was already putting it all together; all he needed was another push of information.

"My father," Tyla continued, "was a great scientist who helped to refine hologram technology. And shortly before his death, he created a technology that could allow holograms, like you, to be reconstituted as solid forms as long as a tiny transponder was kept inside of their new reconstituted bodies. The science as to how it works isn't important; what is important is that it works."

Barry's face turned very serious as he realized what she was saying. But then she teased him a little more info.

"That device," she pointed at a small device sitting on another table next to the couch, the device Barry remembered her putting down next to the adding machine in his office on Deep Space Nine, "did just that. I beamed you out of your Paradise Café, into that device, and then rematerialized you here, on my ship, behind that force-field with a tiny transponder inside of your brain. As long as it remains there, inside your body, you will be as real and as alive as I am."

A look of astonishment came over Barry's face as he realized what that meant.

"So you're telling me," Barry said after a moment, "that I can exist outside of a holosuite matrix and live in the real world."

"Oh yes," Tyla said, with the look of lust on her face.

And then Tyla did the most remarkable thing; she stood back and untied her robe; letting it simply fall off her naked body onto the ground around her feet.

Barry could only gulp at the sight of the naked woman before him. While he had memories of being intimate in the past, they were just programmed memories.

"Now this is real," Barry whispered.

"Here and today," Tyla added, "forget about dreaming; it's real all the way…"

Tyla pressed a button on the table next to her and it powered down the force-field. And then she stood directly in front of the man who had once only existed in her dreams…and then…Barry took her into his arms and they kissed as they moved over to the couch where they would soon be making love…over and over again….

{{…._loving so warm…feeling so right…closing our eyes and feeling the light…we'll just go on burning bright…somewhere in the night…}}_

Continued…


	11. Chapter 011 Born Defiant Pt 1

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#011 "Born Defiant" Pt 1**

* * *

**Aboard DEEP SPACE NINE...**

The mood inside of Kira's office had turned serious. The announcement of a communication signal coming directly from the Koralis system had ratcheted up the tension. To be on the safe side, James Kirk had stepped out the office, not wanting to be seen by whoever had sent the signal.

Kira, knowing how restless Kirk was, had suggested that Commander Nog let Kirk accompanying him down to the lower docking platform where the Defiant was due to dock at any moment. Nog, ever so excited to be around the legendary James Kirk, was more than happy to oblige.

"Jim," Sisko said, as he came out of the office for a moment as well. "I think you'll find the Defiant a most interesting." Then Sisko directed his gaze at Nog. "I'm sure Commander Riker will have no problem giving our esteemed guest a VIP tour."

"Sir," Nog said, "Commander Riker has a poster of Jim Kirk in his quarters."

"That's right," Ben said to Nog. "He removed my poster of Duke Ellington in favor of Jim's poster."

Kirk just nodded his head in annoyance.

"Well, anyway," Sisko said with a slight tone of humor in his voice, "you will get a kick out of the Defiant."

"Ben, that isn't really necessary," Kirk said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "A ship is a ship."

"Actually, you will be returning the favor," Sisko came back with. "Years ago I had the chance to visit your time. It was before your accident as I recall now, huh." Sisko added with a flare of realization. "Anyways, walking the decks of your Enterprise, the original NCC-1701, was like a dream come true. The Defiant is my pride and joy, in fact, I helped design it, so; I would really like to hear your opinion of it."

Kirk could tell that pride was coming through Sisko's voice, but he could also see the concern in Sisko over his daughter's situation. Kirk decided to play along for Sisko's benefit.

"Alright, I'll check your little ship out," Kirk agreed. "But once the communication is over between you and K'alaf, I want to be briefed."

"You can count on it," Sisko said with a quick nod of his head.

And with that, Kirk followed Nog to the Turbo-life.

* * *

As Kirk strolled through the Promenade with the Ferengi officer, taking in the sights and sounds along the way, he couldn't help, again, but marvel at the diverse forms of life that was on display. Kirk had seen his fair share of aliens, but not nearly as a varied collection that Deep Space Nine had. It was no doubt due to the proximity of the wormhole, which Myran had told him about, and the interest it had spawned since its discovery.

"Commander Nog," Captain Kirk said, finally breaking the silence between the two, "I assume you have been to the other side of the wormhole; the Gamma-Quadrant?"

"Oh yes sir," Nog said with barely contained excitement in his voice, "in fact, Captain Sisko and his son Jake, along with my uncle Quark and I, had one of the earliest encounters with the Jem-Hedar (_warrior race that was at war with the Federation for many years_). I can look back at it now and laugh, but back then, when it happened, and we were stranded in the Gamma-Quadrant, I didn't think we were going to make it. But Captain Sisko got us through it all."

"Jem-Hedar?" Kirk asked. He remembered the alien race from one of Myrans stories of the past, but whom and what they were eluded him.

"Oh, excuse me Captain Kirk." Nog said to Jim Kirk, "I keep forgetting that you come from another time. The Jem-Hedar were warriors of the Dominion, not unlike the Klingons on our side of the Galaxy."

Kirk wasn't really interested in the politics of the 24th century; he was more interested in the wonders of it.

"What is it like; traveling through the wormhole?" Kirk asked.

Nog realized what time it was, and angled their walk toward one of the large windows that had a perfect view of the wormhole.

"Have you seen it open up yet?" Quark asked Kirk.

"No; I haven't." Kirk replied.

"The Defiant will be coming through any moment," Nog said as they arrived at the window. "When I was much younger, Jake and I would come here and just watch the wormhole flare open. It is a sight that I never tire of seeing."

And then, almost as if on cue, the wormhole came to life in a massive wave of light particles and swirling streams of cloud like constructs.

"Oh my," Jim Kirk said with a widening grin. "What an incredible sight," Kirk said to Nog. "I could see the allure of watching that all day long as a child, hell, even as an adult. And you say that the Defiant is coming out of that?"

"If you look toward the lower region you might see her," Nog explained, pointing as he did.

Then just as fast as it had opened, the wormhole closed in upon itself; and it was gone. And sure enough, just as Nog had said, an object could be seen getting larger as it got closer to the space station. Nog knew which platform the Defiant was heading for, and knew the Defiant would fly by the very window he and Kirk were standing by.

"Watch this," Nog said to Kirk. "The Defiant will cut right across this window, and then dive below to the docking ring. Commander Riker likes to show off the Defiant, and his piloting skills, and thankfully for us, he never tires of it."

Kirk marveled at the small compact ship as it came ever so close to the viewing platform and, just as Nog had said it would, dived down and out of sight. Kirk was indeed amazed at the interesting configuration of the smaller but obviously more agile starship.

"How fast can she go?" Kirk asked, as he followed Nog as the Ferengi officer made his way to the docking platform.

"With the new engines," Nog replied, "I think Commander Riker says he was able to push her to Warp 9 point five. Captain, did you ever…"

Kirk cut the young man off.

"Please, Commander Nog, my rank has been lowered to that of Commander, just as you are. You don't need to keep calling me captain."

"I'm sorry sir," Nog said, sheepishly. "I will try but I can't promise you I will remember."

Kirk shook his head, not understanding the hero adulation. They continued on toward the lower docking platform to greet Commander Thomas Riker.

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere on Deep Space Nine; at Quark's bar…**

Quark was standing in the now empty holosuite platform where Barry Manilow's Paradise Café had seemingly vanished; and this irked Quark because he paid several bars of Gold to purchase Manilow's hologram and the café setting.

"Paradise café; activate." Quark said, hoping that the computer was just having a momentary glitch. But when several more moments passed and nothing happened, Quark came to the very expensive conclusion that Barry Manilow and the Paradise Café had been stolen!

Continued…


	12. Chapter 012 Born Defiant Pt 2

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACE BOOK page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

* * *

**#012 "Born Defiant" Pt 2**

* * *

**Previously…**

_**James T Kirk and Commander Nog went down to greet Commander Thomas Riker who was returning to Deep Space Nine…**_

James Kirk and his new Ferengi friend, Nog arrived at the docking platform of Deep Space Nine. The circular doors that led to the USS Defiant opened up and several Starfleet crew members made their way off the ship and on to DS9, many of them with awkward looks on their faces as they slowly realized who was standing with Commander Nog. And then, finally, Commander Thomas Riker emerged from the Defiant, accompanied by his rather large first officer, who hailed from Chalnoth; his name was Bakooth.

Commander Riker, seeing Kirk, slowly extended his hand in friendship.

"James…T…Kirk?" Riker said, as if in a trance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Kirk said with a warm smile, "I've heard a lot about this ship of yours, and you. In case you're wondering, I too am the result of a Transporter accident not unlike yours."

"You're here due to duplication?" Riker asked.

"Yes," Nog replied for Kirk. "But the second signal didn't materialize until our time about three years ago."

"Amazing," Riker said. "Well, Captain Kirk, I have to say that…"

"Actually," Kirk said, with a slight annoyed look on his face, "its Commander Kirk."

Riker immediately concluded the reason behind the demotion in rank.

"I guess Admiral Janeway realizes you're here as well," Riker concluded. "I would have expected as much, but then again, that's why she's calling the shots and not me."

"Actually, Captain Sisko is going to…" Nog began to say.

"Captain Sisko?" Riker asked, not yet knowing the events that had brought Sisko back into active duty. "What the hell is going on? Are we war with the Cardassians again?"

A brief recap was given to Riker by both Kirk and Nog, as the three commanders and Bakooth made their way onto the Defiant.

"Is Rebecca alright?" Riker asked, after being filled in. "I got her a gift for her birthday from the Gamma-Quadrant."

"I would think so," Kirk told Riker. "They would have killed her by now. From what I can tell, it all has something to do with the son of a Klingon out for the revenge over the execution of his father."

"Captain Kirk," Riker said, ignoring Kirk's demotion, "I want you to meet my first officer. He's probably about as opposite to your First Officer (Spock) as someone could be, but he's a trusted friend, and great for clearing the way on crowded streets. His name is Bakooth."

Kirk looked up at the eight foot tall alien and smiled.

"Good to meet you," Kirk said.

"Kirk…!" Bakooth, who was from the planet Chalnoth, said in a low voice, and with a slight growl. "I…know legend!"

"Legend?" Kirk asked.

"Captain," Riker explained, "I've told him about many of your exploits. I know this may sound strange, but I first started reading about your adventures way back when I was in elementary school; in fact, I still have them and read them to Bakooth from time to time."

"I read them in middle school," Nog added. "And as I recall, Jake (Sisko's son) had one of those old scratch-and-sniff holo-programs. Did you really do battle with the Planet Killer?"

"I still don't understand it," Kirk said to them both. "I'm nothing more than a man. And yet the people of this time seem to hold me up on some kind of," Kirk searched his mind for the right word, "Pedestal."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Riker told Kirk. "For my part; I'll try not to let it happen again." Riker went on to say, "Bakooth, why don't you go ahead and go to Quarks and I'll meet you there in about an hour or so. And tell Quark that I expect the holosuite I reserved to be ready when I get there. There's visiting woman from Earth I knew a few years back, and I want to take her to the Paradise Café."

Without a response, Bakooth turned and walked in the opposite direction, towards the boarding ramps that led to DS9's promenade.

Later, as they made their way on to the Defiant, Nog noticed how much Riker and Kirk shared the same passions when it came to ships and how they were constructed, and what different classes of ships could do, in terms of battle and maneuverability. Nog was also appreciative of the fact that they would even let him in on the various conversations about power consumptions. They were both genuinely impressed with Nog's contributions to the conversation, and that made Nog feel appreciative.

They were soon in the special section that housed the cloaking device.

"Tom, this is incredible technology." Kirk said, as he eyed the complex looking device which was situated inside a web of control panels. "Scotty would love to get a look at this. But didn't I hear you say that the Federation is banned from using cloaking devices? (cloaking devices can make a shipe invisible)"

"Yes Captain, I mean commander," Nog said. "We are banned by treaty not to use cloaking devices on Starships, the Defiant is the lone exclusion."

"And I might add," Riker said, "this is the latest version; thanks to a favor owed to Captain Sisko by the Romulans. We had it installed at a Romulan Starbase in the Gamma-Quadrant."

"Are the Romulans allies of the Federation?" Kirk asked.

"Unfortunately not," Riker replied. "But after the Dominion War was over, both militaries began to have joint exercises so as to lower the risk of incidents. The strange thing, over there," Riker said, referring to the Gamma-Quadrant, "there is far more cooperation. If I was a betting man, and I am, I'd give good odds that we become allies with them in the next twenty-years."

"I, of course, find that very hard to believe." Kirk said. "But, then again, the Klingons are our allies now, so I guess anything in possible."

"As Ambassador Spock has always said," Riker reminded Kirk, "there are always possibilities."

"Spock," Kirk said softly, "if I understand what I was told by Ben," Kirk came back with, "Spock is on Romulas (home world of the Romulans) now?"

"At last reports," Riker said. "Though, if I recall, last year he showed up on Vulcan for his son's wedding."

"Spock has a child?" Kirk asked, totally dumbfounded at the thought.

"No one told you?" Riker asked with a wide grin. "If I recall, you knew the boy's mom as well. She…" (more on this later..)

* * *

Finally the tour ended up on the Bridge of the Defiant. Kirk, Riker and Nog made their way toward the center seat.

"Go ahead Jim" Riker said to Kirk, as he motioned toward the command chair. "Try her out."

Kirk smiled, but declined.

"Thank you, Tom" Kirk said, "but it just wouldn't seem right, at least not right now."

"You know," Riker said to Kirk, "they have an old Constitution-class starship back on Earth. A friend of mine runs the exhibit. If you ever get back there," then Riker stopped himself. "Then again, I don't think you'll need anyone to pull strings for you Jim. If you ever do get back to Earth," Riker thought with a smile, "you're going to get parades every day in your honor."

"I hope not," Kirk said with a laugh.

At that moment they were joined by Captain Ben Sisko, Captain Kira Nerys, Chancellor Martok and Captain Worf.

"How did it go?" Kirk asked them all.

The looks on their faced betrayed their moods; the conservation with K'alaf, Rebecca's captor, had not gone well.

-continued…

Next time; Rescue 911!


	13. Chapter 013 Rescue 911

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

* * *

**#13 Rescue 911**

The small barren planet in the Koralis system was covered in large foliage, and aside from typical animal and plant life, was devoid of any intelligent civilizations. On the southern continent was a compound, nearly five acres in all, and it was protected by an energized force field.

Inside the compound, Rebecca Sisko had been putting up a good front, but as she sat in her cage, for lack of a better word, she knew there was a chance she might not live to see her next birthday, which was just weeks away. She sat in the corner of her cell, and nibbled on the bread and water her captors had given her. She looked over at the entrance to the cell and saw K'alaf glaring down at her.

"So why did you have to kidnap me?" Rebecca asked. "I thought Klingons were great honor bound warriors. Somehow the thought of rough and tough Klingons attacking a lowly female at a clothing store doesn't seem, well, honorable."

"Actually, female," K'alaf said, "you would not be alive here today had my father followed through on his honor bound duty."

"I don't even know your father," Rebecca said, in a defiant tone.

"My father was a great warrior," K'alaf began to explain. "My father listened to your father, and didn't destroy a civilian ship; he was executed for it by General Martok. Martok is now the leader of all Klingons! Where was the honor in that?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father," Rebecca said.

"Your pity is not wanted, human," K'alaf said, in a stern manner. "By killing Chancellor Martok and Benjamin Sisko, I hope to restore my father's honor and allow him to reach the shores of Sto-vo-kor (Klingon heaven). If I am fortunate, and I will be, I will die in the coming attack as well, and join my father in the great Black Fleet."

"My father," Rebecca said, staring up at K'alaf, "is a great man too. He is the inspiration for millions and millions of Bajorans. He has told me incredible stories, many of which involve your people; Klingons. I don't see how killing my father would restore your so called honor."

"Your father is well respected by my people," K'alaf admitted. "This is a personal matter."

"So your plan is to trade me for them?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, and it is a price they will pay." K'alaf said with a broad smile. "I have paid what was left of my family's fortune on technology that will ensure my victory. This building we are using was also used during the Dominion War. It is surrounded by a force field, which cannot be penetrated easily. Add to that a very impressive array of sensors, means there is no chance they can rescue you."

"How will you escape?" Rebecca asked.

"I will not escape," K'alaf explained. "I just told you, I plan to die in the attack after I release you. There are seven other warriors here, which you have not seen, that I paid to assist me. They have their escapes planned out."

"So this is it?" Rebecca asked. "You trade me for Chancellor Martok and my father, you kill them, you die, and that's it?"

"Yes, it is a simple plan," K'alaf said, "however, it will be successful."

Koma'Q, the lone attacker who had made it back from initial attack on Rebecca and her family on Bajor, entered the room and came over to where K'alaf stood.

"The Chancellor's ship has left Deep Space Nine and is heading this way. It should arrive in this system very soon." Koma'Q reported. "I have placed our warriors at strategic points around the compound to spot any opposition on the ground."

"There will be none," K'alaf told him. "I have warned them that if any attempt is made to land on this planet, I will kill her instantly."

"What about Kirk?" Koma'Q asked. "Our planning never accounted for him."

K'alaf thought for a moment.

"Kirk will not come," K'alaf said with confidence. "His Starfleet now operates by rules and regulations that circumvent unauthorized actions. More importantly, Sisko would not risk the life of his daughter on the foolish antique methods of Kirk and a rescue."

"Yes my Lord," Koma'Q said, and then turned and walked away.

"What if you're wrong," Rebecca said. "What I have heard about Captain Kirk I have heard from stories told to me by my father. Some of them seem farfetched, but wow, wouldn't it be amazing if he is coming here too?"

Rebecca smiled inside as she saw the calm and cool veneer of K'alaf give way to worry. It was quite comical, and quite expected, which is why she did it.

"If I could kill Kirk," K'alaf finally said, with a fiendish smile, "my family's name would become that of legend."

"Unless Kirk kicks your ass," Rebecca said with her own smile.

Both of them shared a laugh for the opposite reasons, and then the cold glare returned to K'alaf's face.

"Kirk will never set a foot in this planet, on that, you have my word as a Klingon warrior!" K'alaf said with a sneer on his face.

Outside the compound, hidden safely behind thick foliage and trees, James T Kirk was on the ground, and stared through special binoculars at the compound. Thomas Riker was right next to him, staring through binoculars as well.

"Well," Riker said, "I owe a big favor to my Romulan contact. That new cloaking device is the only reason why the Defiant is directly above us, and we're here on the planet. K'alaf's sensors will not detect the ship."

"You have a Romulan contact," Kirk said with humor in his voice, "I never thought I would live to see the day."

"Things change," Riker said, he being no stranger to the curveballs life threw now and then. "I hope I get to see you do that flying leg kick thing of yours when we attack the compound." (Star Trek fans know the kick I mean.)

"Oh shut up," Kirk said with a mock attitude.

"All we have to do now is just wait here for Captain Siskos's signal." Riker said. "Then it will be show time." Riker could sense the enthusiasm in Kirk's demeanor. "You're enjoying this; aren't you?"

"A child's life is at stake," Kirk said, never once taking his eyes off the compound.

Riker went back to looking through is binoculars as well, shaking his head and still not believing he was preparing to attack a Klingon guarded compound with Captain Kirk on point. The universe was indeed full of surprises.

* * *

**ROMULAS**  
In another part of the galaxy, on the planet Romulus (home world of the dreaded Romulans (who by the way, look exactly like Spock and other Vulcans)), several dozen Romulans were eating at a large outside café. There had been many liberal reforms since the end of the Dominion War, and a recently signed trading agreement with the Federation had brought many outside goods to the Romulan society. In the recent past, such places such as outside cafes were frowned upon by the government, but old rigid ideas were more and more giving way to new ideas.

One of the Romulans enjoying an early meal wasn't really a Romulan at all. He was half human, half Vulcan, and his name was Spock. He had seen much change on Romulus since his first attempts at unifying the Vulcan and Romulan societies. He once believed such an outcome was centuries away, but now believed his efforts had brought such a possibility to just decades from happening.

Spock gazed at the distant mountain range, as he thought about his daily schedule, which included a secret meeting with a Romulan senator, when suddenly one of Spock's Romulan aids handed him a data pad. Spock set his tea down and read the information displayed on the small hand held device. As he read the information about Jim Kirk still being alive, his eyes squinted just a bit as he read more and more.

Finished, he set the device down and stared blankly out at the mountain range. And then, if ever so slightly, he allowed himself to grin. The information had been quite unexpected, but having known Jim Kirk, it was quite not out of the ordinary.

And as he had so many times before, in the company of Kirk, and their mutual friend Leonard McCoy, Spock said the one word he thought more appropriate for the situation.

"Fascinating," Spock said to himself.

The rest of the information on the pad counteracted the pleasant news of Jim Kirk's continued existence. And Spock knew, immediately, he would have to put his plans for Romulan/Vulcan unification on hold. For if the younger version of Jim Kirk was to live a long and healthy life, Spock would have to make sure of it. Unknown to Kirk, there were forces out there that wanted him to stay dead; and Spock would not let that happen; again

Continued…

**Next time; Sinar Livos joins the story!**


	14. Chapter 014 Rescue 911 Pt2

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

* * *

**#14 Rescue 911 part 2**

* * *

The massive Klingon ship entered the Koralis system, and moments later, it was in orbit of the fourth planet in the system. Sensor scans of the planet were just as suspected. It was a smaller sized planet, relative in size to Earth's moon, and was covered with thick foliage. There were no sentient life forms, but there were many forms of animal and plant life.

In the southern region of the planet there was a military compound that had been built, originally, by the Cardassians. During the Dominion War, the Jem'Hadar had used the compound for a brief period of time.

"Are we sure that K'alaf is down there?" Ben Sisko asked, as he stood toward the back of the bridge.

Martok looked over at the Klingon science officer, who gave a look of acknowledgement.

"The coward is down there," Martok finally replied.

"Chancellor," the female Klingon communications' officer said, "we are being hailed."

Martok gave her a curt nod of his head. The image of the planet was replaced by that of K'alaf.

"We are here; coward," Martok barked.

_"You are willing to give your life for a human female," K'alaf said with anger in his voice, "you are the coward."_

"Your family's name will stricken from the records," Martok came back with. "It will be as if it never existed."

_"It does not exist now," K'alaf said. "Enough of this," K'alaf added. "You will bring yourselves down to the coordinates I have just sent. I will scan your transporter signals for any sort of weapon, so don't waste our time bringing them."_

"Taking another warrior's weapon is not honorable," Worf said, who was standing next to Sisko.

K'alaf, hearing Worf's comment, glared at the Starfleet officer.

_"Do not lecture me on honor, traitor!" K'alaf said. "To be even wearing that uniform shows you have no respect for our people and our customs."_

"Worf," Martok interjected, "has shown more honor than you will ever know."

_"Then it is most fortunate he will take command of your vessel after I take your life; Chancellor." K'alaf said with a slight chuckle._

"Where is my daughter?" Sisko finally demanded. "How do we know she is still alive?"

The image on the screen switched to a view of Rebecca Sisko. The young lady was sitting in the corner of her cell, as a Klingon guard stood over her, holding a Bat'leth.

_"He will slice her head off right before your very eyes if any rescue attempt is made," K'alaf said, "So, do not attempt one."_

The signal was cut off.

Moments later, inside the Transporter room of the Klingon ship, Chancellor Martok and Captain Sisko were standing on the transporter pad. Martok nodded at the Transporter technician, who then entered a code on a small device. The code was; 911. Instantly the code was transmitted on a highly secured frequency, and then, after giving Martok a salute, the technician activated the Transporter machine…

(author's note; a transporter machine disassembles the molecules of a person and then reassembles them via an exchange of energy on the planet below.. "Beam me up Scotty" is what Kirk refers to when he says that).

* * *

**Meanwhile…on Earth…(and remember reader, these events take place in the latter part of the 24th century)…**

Sinar Livos's mind was spinning; spinning as though he was some sort of rollercoaster; a mental rollercoaster. Add to that there was a low humming sound in his ears that was beginning to annoy him. It was then that he decided to open his eyes.

He was in a bed, and the humming noise was coming from some sort of medical device on the wall behind him. He could see that the monitor was displaying his vitals.

The last thing he remembered was helping Agent Manilow (_Agent Manilow; The Hands of Fate #113_) escape death.

But then he thought even deeper. He remembered a man coming into the room, with a very serious demeanor who also claimed to be Sinar's son; stating his name as Alexander.

So…where was he and how had he gotten here? It was then that the door slid open in the distance and the man who claimed to be he son entered the room and walked over to Sinar.

"Where am I?" Sinar said abruptly; not caring to hear any pleasantries.

The man stared directly at Sinar; his expression stone cold.

"More on that in good time," Alexander said, "father."

Sinar flashed his own fiendish grin.

"I have only one son," Sinar stated with a cold voice, "his name is Alexander."

Alexander nodded his head.

"You are correct," Alexander said, continuing to stare at Sinar as he spoke, "you have only one son; and his name is Alexander. What I trying to say is this; I am that son Alexander…but I am 32 years old."

Sinar laughed; how could he not?

"And how is this possible?" Sinar said with a look of doubt on his face. "I must be in a drug induced coma."

Alexander walked over to a nearby table and fetched a chair and brought it over. He sat next to his father's bed.

"All this is possible because I am from your future," Alexander stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sinar was about to say something, but Alexander cut him off.

"Father," Alexander said, "listen to me; I have brought you into the future so that we can join forces and destroy," Alexander paused, "Barry Manilow; once and for all."

Continued…


	15. Chapter 015 Rescue 911 pt3

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Facebook page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter 15 ****Rescue 911…part 3 of 3**

* * *

_**Previously…a Klingon warrior had kidnapped Ben Sisko's daughter, in an attempt to lure Sisko and Klingon Chancellor Martok to a planet…to kill them in revenge …Sisko and Martok had just beamed now to the planet, ready to give their lives in order to save Sisko's daughter, Rebecca…**_

_**Our story continues…**_

At that very instant, after receiving the 911 signal that Sisko and Martok had beamed down, Kirk and Riker, who had already timed the roving guards, stood up from where they were waiting behind a cluster of trees, and slipped past the force field as it was temporarily lowered during the Transport cycle caused by Sisko/Martok beaming down. In mere seconds, the force field was reactivated.

Riker and Kirk split up, each tasked with bringing down two guards. Riker watched, from a distance, as Kirk prepared to take down the first guard. The Klingon guard, with his Bat'leth (a sword like weapon) held to his side, came around the corner, and was taken by surprise as Kirk propelled himself into a flying double leg kick, knocking the larger Klingon down. Kirk did his legendary roll, which ended with his leveling out his rump, as he rolled to his feet, and then using his old style hand phaser, Kirk fired the weapon which was set on high stun, and knocked the Klingon out.

"Awesome," Riker said with an awe inspired smile, after watching Kirk execute his legendary move.

Both men went into action.

Inside the compound it was a different story. Captain Ben Sisko and Chancellor Martok, weaponless, were greeted by KomaQ as they materialized. KomaQ aimed a disrupter at them.

"Through that door," KomaQ ordered.

"You dare order me?" Martok barked. "Give me a weapon now, you Pa'taq and then try ordering me again."

As they made their way through the large compound rooms, which had once served as what appeared to be a holding facility, Martok and Sisko knew that all they had to do was delay for time. And since K'alaf was confident the force fields that protected the compound would hold; that conceit would play to Sisko and Martok's advantage.

"Chancellor, I do not covet honor," KomaQ said with a grin, "I covet my payment, which is half now half later."

"You're no better than the greedy Ferengi," Sisko said with disgust upon hearing KomaQ.

"With one notable exception; I love to kill, they don't," KomaQ replied with a laugh.

They eventually entered another large room. At the far end stood K'alaf, and next to him, kneeling on her knees with her arms tied behind her back was Rebecca.

"Daddy!" Rebecca said with a broad smile, which was met with a loud slap across her face via the large right hand of K'alaf.

Rebecca smashed to the ground, and screamed in pain.

Sisko attempted to run to his daughter's aid, but K'alaf put the tip of his own Bat'leth at Rebecca's neck.

"Take another step, and she dies!" K'alaf yelled at Sisko.

Sisko halted his advanced.

"We're here," Sisko said, "now let her go!"

"Did you really think I would let her go," K'alaf countered. "Besides, I quite like her tone of voice. She would make a great prize on my way to Sto-vo-kor!"

"The only place you're going," Martok spat out, who was still held in check by KomaQ, "are the agony halls of Gre'Thor!"

Suddenly the ground began to quake as the Negh'Var opened fire with its torpedoes.

"K'alaf," Martok barked loudly, "let the human female go, just as you had bargained, and the attack will cease."

"Ahh," K'alaf said in a loud boisterous tone, "you must have ordered them to open fire after a certain amount of time without communication. Unfortunately for you, it will take far too long to penetrate the shields."

Martok and Sisko both knew that the Negh'Var wasn't firing its weapons to disable the fields. That would have resulted in the destruction of the compound, killing everyone in the process. The Negh'Var was just doing it for show.

"Let…her…go!" Sisko repeated.

"No," K'alaf, "now; she will die."

K'alaf glared down at Rebecca, raised his Bat'leth, and the girl began to scream.

"NOW!" Ben Sisko yelled.

Suddenly, as the room still quaked from the Negh'Var attack from space, a glass window high above the room smashed open and two figures repelled down into the compound; Kirk and Riker. In the mass of confusion, and falling glass, Martok sprung on KomaQ, twisting the henchman's neck, killing him instantly, and grabbing his disrupter in the process.

Sisko ran towards his daughter as K'alaf, surprised by the confusion, retreated into the bowels of the compound; before he could kill Rebecca. Kirk and Riker, who had landed on the ground, took off after the dastardly Klingon.

Kirk was in the lead, and Riker was right behind him.

"Let me take point!" Riker demanded from behind.

"Why?" Kirk asked, gasping for air in the process, as he ran at full speed.

"He might turn and fight," Riker said, "and if you get killed, my name will become infamous for letting the legendary Captain Kirk die."

"Shut up, nice try," Kirk said with a laugh. "This Klingon bastard is mine!"

Kirk could see K'alaf running into a room up ahead. The logical thing to have done, and Spock would have told Kirk had he been there, would been to have stopped the pursuit and make a plan of action before entering the room. But, then again, Spock wasn't there and Kirk didn't want to delay the fight any longer, so he burst into the room, hoping for the best.

James T Kirk froze in his tracks at what he saw, as did Riker when entered the room as well. K'alaf was on the ground, with the barrel of a large phaser-rifle aimed at his head; it was held by Bakooth; Riker's first officer.

"I...beam...in…on my own…" Bakooth said with a wide, fang filled grin.

Riker and Kirk surmised the large Chalnoth must have taken the Defiant into a position inside of the force fields perimeter when they had been momentarily lowered during the beam in of Sisko and Picard.

Riker and Kirk began to laugh, realizing the prize of the hunt had gone to Bakooth.

Moments later, K'alaf was brought back to the main area. Sisko was hugging his daughter, and Martok watched the two Sisko's with a content look. Then he looked directly at K'alaf.

"You will be executed," Martok said with a sneer. "You were captured during a Klingon military action! This is no longer a Bajor matter! You will be punished under Klingon law." His words exploded like thunder.

Sisko, Rebecca, Kirk, Riker and Bakooth, who held K'alaf in this grasp, all watched in silence.

"I, being the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, judge you to die now!" Martok went on to say, reaching down and picking the Bat'leth which K'alaf had been holding earlier. "Chalnoth warrior; bring him to me!"

Bakooth did as instructed.

K'alaf sneered back at Martok, and had a determined look. And then K'alaf took a deep breath, and then he screamed; "taHqeq!"

And then the next two point five seconds went by in blurs of motion!

At that instant, a Klingon D'K Tahg, a warrior's knife, streaked across the room, having been fired from a specially made device which was hidden on the far side of the room. On the blade, and unseen to the naked eye, was a clip of Martok's DNA, which K'alaf had paid dearly for. The device which had fired the D'K Tahg had scanned all available life forms in its short range, and found the perfect match; Martok.

The knife headed straight for the unprepared Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, but it would never reach its target. Kirk, who stood just a foot from Martok, sprang into motion, fully intent on taking the blow!

Continued…


	16. Chapter 016 Quarks II

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Facebook page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation...****Chapter 16; Quarks II**

* * *

**Previously…**

**On the planet Koralis…**

_At that instant, a Klingon D'K Tahg, a warrior's knife, streaked across the room, having been fired from a specially made device which was hidden on the far side of the room. On the blade, and unseen to the naked eye, was a clip of Martok's DNA, which K'alaf had paid dearly for. The device which had fired the D'K Tahg had scanned all available life forms in its short range, and found the perfect match; Martok._

_The knife headed straight for the unprepared Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, but it would never reach its target. Kirk, who stood just a foot from Martok, sprang into motion, fully intent on taking the blow! _

_Continued…_

But Kirk wasn't the only one who had sprung into action; so had Thomas Riker, who stood a foot closer to the speeding knife's path. And just as Kirk thought he had finally faced death, he saw Riker cut across his angle, and the knife dove into Riker's chest, delivering what would prove to be a fatal thrust.

Martok, in a fit of anger at what had just happened, took his Bat'leth and swung it forcibly at K'alaf's neck, decapitating him as Bakooth withdrew his own knife and buried it into K'alaf's back.

In the sudden silence, Rebecca, sobbing, buried her head into Sisko's shoulder at the gruesome sight, and the terrible wound Riker had taken.

Kirk, on his knees, rolled Riker over, and saw the dark blood that poured out of the wound pooling on the ground.

"Hey," Kirk said, knowing Riker was dying, as he propped Riker's head up, "that was supposed to be my final heroic act!" Kirk smiled at Riker, both knowing death was near.

"Naaaah," Riker struggled to say, as blood trickled out of his mouth, and down the side of his face, "My final act was to save one of the greatest Starfleet officers the Federation has ever known; what better way is there to die?"

Chalnoth got down hurriedly on his knees and stared down at his dying friend.

"Mr. Grumpy," Riker said with a smile as he looked up at Bakooth, "I want you go find that Cardassian stripper you've had your eye on and marry her…" his voice began to fade.

"I…never…forget…you." Bakooth said, with obvious sadness in his eyes.

And then Commander Thomas Riker died. Kirk felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He had only known Riker for a short amount of time, but in that time, Kirk felt as if he had made a friend; and now that friend was dead. And as the others gathered around, they all knew that a great man had been lost...

* * *

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Several hours later, they had all returned from the Koralis system to space station Deep Space Nine. Rebecca had been rescued, but it had cost the life of Thomas Riker. Wanting to reunite his daughter with her mother, Ben Sisko was loaned a runabout and left moments after returning to DS9, and headed back to Bajor. Chancellor Martok had abruptly left as well. A memorial for Thomas Riker was planned for a week later, and it was sure that many friends had planned to attend.

Kira also informed Kirk that Captain Jean-Luc Picard would be arriving with-in the coming days so as to escort the legendary captain back to Starfleet for debriefing. Kirk contacted his wife, Myran, and told her that he was fine, and to wait for him on Bajor and he would return once his debriefing on Earth was completed. She gave him her love and told him she would be waiting for his return, and then they would go back to Timus and rejoin their quaint lives. Jim Kirk smiled at the thought, but had a feeling that his life would never be quaint again.

* * *

The next day, after a full night of sleep, and several hours of contemplating alone in his quest quarters on DS9, James T Kirk, in a somber mood, and alone, entered Quark's and sat at one of the upper tables. The crowd was in its usual jovial mood, cheering loudly at the large Dabo wheel, but Kirk was not jovial. The death of Riker had more of an effect on Kirk than he had expected. It had been three years since he had witnessed the deaths of Uhura and Chekov, and now here it was again; death. It was imposing its will on those close to him, and he didn't like it.

It was at that moment when the Ferengi owner of the bar, Quark, sat down across from Kirk.

"I don't care who you are," Quark said, with a look of irritation on his face, "legend or not, you just can't sit up here in the second level just drinking free water all day long. I only serve paying customers."

Kirk forced a grin on his own face.

"I was just trying to pass the time." Kirk said.

"Well, you can pass the time somewhere else," Quark said in an irked tone.

"Sorry," Kirk said, "I could always leave…"

"No," Quark said, "you'll have to excuse me. Do you see that sign over there?"

Quark pointed at the marquee for the Paradise Café.

"It's a nightclub, a very lucrative one at that, and someone stole the star of the show; Barry Manilow. I'm losing nearly a bar of gold Latinum every night he's gone."

Kirk nodded his head in sympathy.

"I hope you get him back," Jim Kirk said. "If I could, I'd help you look."

"That would be great," Quark said with a smile. "The legendary Captain Kirk helping me find a stolen hologram character would be exciting," Quark said with a smile. But then became serious and leaned in closer to Kirk.

And when he was sure no one was looking, Quark whispered; "Don't worry James Kirk; I have another Starfleet legend helping me find hat do-gooder Barry Manilow. As for you; I have an important subspace message coming in for you from a mutual friend of ours. Meet me at holosuite-4 in ten minutes. It's just down that corridor, turn left, and you can't miss it"

"You and I have a mutual friend?" Kirk asked, with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Quark shook his head.

"Is that too hard to believe; and yes, we do," Quark replied. "His name is," Quark paused as he leaned in even closer to Kirk, "Spock."

-continued…next time; the good news is that Barry Manilow is no longer a hologram; he's alive! The bad news? He can be killed! Also; the return of a legend...SPOCK!


	17. Chapter 017 You're Alive, now Run!

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation #17 "You're Alive...Now RUN!"**

* * *

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

James T Kirk stood outside of Holosuite-4 when, finally, Quark arrived on the scene. The Ferengi bar-owner scurried over to Kirk and then handed him a small triangle shaped object.

"What is this?" Kirk asked.

"It will activate the signal, some sort of inter-dimensional scrambler." Quark said. "Now, listen carefully. There is a special filter on this device, as well as the one Spock has on Romulas."

"Romulas," Kirk cut in, "he's on Romulas; the home world of the Romulans?"

Quark nodded his head.

"Yes, and that is why I know your Vulcan friend." Quark said. "He's been smuggling things on and off of Romulas for almost two decades, and he's paid me very handsomely to arrange many of those illegal transactions. In fact, he has over paid several times so as to build up credit with me; which remind him, he is taking advantage of now." Quark added. "This filter," Quark said pointing at the device in Kirk's right hand "will shut down the signal if it detects any attempt at surveillance, so there is no telling how long you have to converse before you get cut off."

"What do you mean converse?" Kirk asked. "He's on Romulas, I'm here."

Quark rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to nursemaid you," Quark came back with. "Just go in there, and press the button on that device. Spock has bought fifteen minutes of holosuite time, so don't waste it. Now," Quark said, as he pressed a button on the holosuite's door, and opened it. "Get in there, and oh," Quark added, "I have a feeling you'll want to see me when it's over. I'll be at my bar. Like I told you earlier, I'm hiring another Starfleet legend to find my wayward holodeck crooner; Barry Manilow," Quark told Kirk.

Quark turned, and scurried back down the corridor, which led to the bar.

Jim Kirk, with a little apprehension, entered the holo-suite. The door swished shut behind him, and he found himself in the cold confines of an un-activated holo-suite. Kirk had never been inside of one, though even in his time he had seen early schematics for such devices on Starships, mainly for training purposes. He looked down at the device in his hand, and then pressed the main button.

And then almost instantly, and to Kirk's bewilderment, the cold metallic surroundings of the holo-suite were replaced by a beautiful awe inspiring view of a large mountain range in the distance.

Waterfalls could be seen cascading down the largest mountain. A massive lake was in the foreground, and reflected the large mountains; it was a most beautiful sight to behold. He turned to his left and saw what appeared to be a man, nearly twenty feet away, and he was wearing a dark brown cloak, and facing the other way, away from Kirk. The person in the cloak turned around, and slowly pulled back the hood of the cloak, revealing an aged face, but with stoic features.

And though age had indeed weathered his face, Kirk recognized the person instantly; it was Spock. And, to Kirk's further surprise, a lone tear made its way down Spock's face. Spock, wiped the tear away, and then raised his hand in the familiar Vulcan salute.

"It pleases me to see you again, Captain Kirk." Spock said.

"Spock," Kirk said, with bewilderment in his voice, "are we really talking? Or is this a recorded message."

Spock realized that this young version of his friend was over a hundred years from the past, and now aware of advances in technology.

"We are conversing in real time, if that is what you mean," Spock said. "The device in your hand is converting the signal into a form that your visual and audio senses can then filter through. I have a similar device here, on Romulas. In both our perspectives, we are here on Romulas."

"This place," Kirk said, as he marveled at the spectacular view before him, "is Romulas?"

"It is indeed," Spock said as he came closer to where Kirk stood. "Jim, Romulas is a beautiful world, with a wondrous and proud civilization. I have spent the better part of my life trying to unify the Vulcan and Romulan heritages. Each has much to offer the other."

"Wow Spock," Kirk said, "I wouldn't believe it possible. What about your father; Sarek? I read of his passing on an old news-data chip I came across on Timus. Was he in favor of this endeavor of yours?"

"In his advanced age," Spock explained to Kirk, "Sarek became rigid with many of his views. Jim," Spock said, wanting to stay on topic, "according to what little information I am in possession of, you have been in this era for nearly three years. Why have you kept your existence shrouded in mystery?"

Kirk shrugged his shoulder.

"It wasn't my choice, at first," Kirk explained. "I was contacted by representatives of the Federation and was asked to live a normal, uneventful life, for a myriad of reasons. At first I didn't want to just fade away, but then I met the woman who would become my wife, and my perspective changed. Spock, I had been instantly transported a hundred years into a future, a future I had little connection to. So," Kirk went on to say, "I decided to do what they asked; live a normal life and let Jim Kirk remain dead."

"This may sound like a self-indulging statement," Spock said, after a moment, "however; I wish you would have at least contacted me. Why didn't you?"

Kirk, who was now walking along side Spock, took in the beautiful surroundings, and thought about his answer.

"I don't know," Kirk replied. "When I read about what the other Kirk went on to accomplish, after he returned from Triskelion a hundred years ago, I Just felt like a man on the outside looking in. This era, this time, was one he had helped to shape and I didn't want to alter that legacy in anyway. As for not contacting you; it may sound," Kirk searched his mind for the right word, "illogical; but I felt that you and the other Kirk had shared so much, it would have seemed wrong to inject myself into that as well."

"The other Kirk, as you refer to him," Spock said to Kirk, "was absent as well for nearly eighty years himself (he disappeared into a time vortex called the Nexus; Star Trek Generations). So, in actuality, you both ended up circumventing most of those years, and have managed to bypass the results of the aging process. I no doubt look very old from when you last saw me on Stardate 3211.8."

Kirk looked at his much older friend.

"Older, yes," Kirk said, with a smile, "but from what I have recently heard, still very much alive; you have a son? Who is his mother?"

"A most logical choice," Spock replied, "T'pring."

Kirk gasped once he heard the name spoken.

"You have to be kidding me," Kirk said, with doubt in his voice. "Just knowing her, for the short hour or so that I did, almost cost me my life (_Star Trek Episode "Amok Time"_), and yours. If Bones hadn't had slipped me that neural paralyzer, things might have ended up much differently."

Just ahead, as they walked along a dirt path, Kirk saw an interesting looking animal scurry across. It looked like a cross between a chip monk and a small cat. Kirk had to remind himself that he was actually still on DS9, inside a holosuite.

"Yes, one of the good doctor's many ingenious improvisational moments." Spock said, as he thought back on the events on Vulcan, which from his point of view, had happened a century ago.

"So, your son, what is his name?" Kirk went on to ask excitedly, "what is he like? With Sarek's blood and T'pring's blood floating around in him, and your half-human blood too, he must be a very," Kirk paused for affect, "interesting Vulcan."

"His name is S'vath, and" Spock added, "he is far too independent minded for my taste. It seems as if following the rules and regulations of a society has no meaning to him at times."

Kirk chuckled.

"As I recall," Kirk said, "your own streak of independence is what kept you and your father Sarek distant from each other."

For a brief moment, the entire surrounding flickered.

"The filter," Kirk offered.

"Yes," Spock said, "it would appear as if someone has become interested in the signal and are trying to listen in. I had hoped we would have had more time to share," Spock said. "We have about two minutes left though. Jim, listen to me," Spock said in a more serious tone, "When Captain Picard brought the other Kirk out of the Nexus, there were rumors that he had survived (that Jim Kirk actually died). I became aware of communiqués inquiring about details of his whereabouts. Though the rumor of the other Kirk's survival was false, I still investigated further, and concluded that had the other Kirk survived, there were forces converging on the Veridian system to change that; they were coming to kill him."

"And you think the same will happen to me," Kirk concluded.

"It is happening again already," Spock said. "I have detected the same sort of communiqués, and I believe your life is in peril."

"Spock," Kirk said, "This Captain Picard I keep hearing about will be arriving on Deep Space Nine very soon. I'm to be taken back to Starfleet to be debriefed by Admiral Janeway herself."

Spock became slightly agitated.

"Jim, trust me when I say, Captain Picard is a very honorable Starfleet Officer, as is Admiral Janeway," Spock told Kirk. "I do not believe they, by themselves, are a threat. However, I do believe there is an element of Starfleet that does not want to see James T Kirk live again. I believe it is up to you, and I, and others I will contact, to expose this threat from with-in Starfleet."

The surroundings flickered again, and for more than two seconds.

"We're running out of time," Kirk said. "Spock, I wasn't born yesterday. I know the way orders work; I'm not going to be able to refuse Picard's insistence that I return with him to Earth to be debriefed by Star Fleet Command, and there isn't much I can do about it."

"Actually there is Jim," Spock said. "As you recall, I once stole the Enterprise, risked both of our careers in the effort, so that I could pay a debt of honor to Captain Pike. (_Star Trek Episode the Menagerie)._"

"I do remember," Kirk said, with trepidation in his voice. "It not only almost cost us our careers, but it almost cost you your life."

Then Spock stopped walking, and turned to face Kirk head on.

"Jim," Spock said, "I will use every, as you would say, trick in the book to ensure that no harm comes to you. When you leave the holo-suite, find Quark. He is going to give you a special program that was encrypted with this communication signal. By now he has transferred it to a data file; take it. For now, until I can find passage to the Federation, this is all I can do for you."

"What exactly am I going to do with this data file?" Kirk asked, with no clue as to what Spock wanted him to do.

Spock arched his eyebrow, in true Spock fashion.

"You're going to steal a ship," Spock said with a matter of fact tone, "the Defiant."

Continued….

_**next time...Crooner Barry Manilow stages an escape! But will he get away?**_


	18. Chapter 018 The Good Times

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation**

**#18 "The Good Times"**

**A spaceship zooms through space…**

For the third night in a row, Barry Manilow found himself in the bed of Tyla; the alien woman who had abducted him from Deep Space Nine (and his nightclub the Paradise Café) so that he could live with her; being nothing more than a glorified boy-toy.

Perhaps, when he was younger, such a relationship may have been erotic and entertaining, but not anymore. Especially since Tyla had given him the one thing he had always craved since being created by a hologram programmer. In actuality, Barry was indeed just a hologram who, up to now, could only exist inside of holographic realities.

His personality and his memories of the past (circa the 20th and 21st centuries) were culled from a matrix created by advanced 24th century technology. The facts were simple; if he had ever tried to leave the fake reality of the holographic world, his matrix and hologram body would have been simply deleted; but no anymore.

Tyla had implanted a special chip inside his holographic body that used transporter technology to create real flesh and real bones and, more importantly, a real brain.

Barry knew he owed her something for her efforts; and three nights of unrelenting passion seemed about the right price to pay. So finally, after three nights, he decided it was time to break free and find his way back to Deep Space Nine.

He had it all planned out. While Tyla was bathing earlier, Barry set some clothing under the bed, along with some shoes and some credits (cards worth monetary value of a sort). Once Tyla was sound asleep, Barry would make his move. And the time had come.

Barry knew he was on her spaceship, which meant escaping wasn't going to be easy. But he had a plan; he would get out of the bedroom and into the main area of the ship where he would activate the communication controls and try to send out a signal for help. He knew enough about the communication arrays, having used them to make orders for his nightclub (food-drinks-ect) that he was sure he could signal for help. He even knew Quark's private subspace freqeuencies; all Barry needed was time!

It was nearly 2Am as he looked over at Tyla who looked so peaceful while sleeping; it was time. He slowly lowered the blankets and stepped out of bed. Upon finding he clothing he had hid earlier, Barry got dressed and headed out of the bedroom; and them moment later he stepped out of the living room and found himself in the standard corridor of a spaceship. He had to find the communication stations; and in a hurry!

* * *

**The planet Bajor**

A small quaint valley in the Kendra Province was alive with laughter. The Sisko home, which was situated on a large several acre block of beautiful land, was always a place where the delicious aromas of a wide variety of foods could be sensed on the wind. And, on warm nights, with the windows open, the smooth sounds of jazz music could be heard as well.

The Bajoran people had actually respected their Emissary to the Prophets (Ben Sisko) so much so that there was no encroachment near his land, and the home he had built with little help. His son, the Ferengi Nog, and, when had the free time, Julian Bashir, for the heavy lifting, had all worked together to build the humble abode. And, when it was done, it was the dream house that Ben Sisko had always wanted to build

Rebecca Sisko had spent two full days at the medical center in the capital city of Ashalla, and on the third day, she had been released in the late afternoon. The doctors had wanted to do a routine check-up on her, and had applied a skin rejuvenation pad to mend the savage bruise on her face (from K'alaf's slap.)

After leaving the main city, the Sisko's returned to their home in the Kendra Province and Ben Sisko, in honor of Rebecca's safe return, had cooked Rebecca's favorite dinner; thick crust pizza, with a side of macaroni and cheese, with apple pie as a dessert. Though, as Sisko would point out many times during the dinner, the macaroni and cheese he created was more than just mere noodles and melted cheese; it was a master creation by a master chef.

Kasidy listened once again as Ben and Rebecca recounted the entire escapade. The excitement in their voices was contagious. It was a strange, Kasidy thought to her-self. Just days ago Rebecca's life was in danger, having been kidnapped by the Klingons. And now it was all one exciting adventure. And even though the story ended up with Rebecca home and safe, it wasn't without loss.

"Ben," Kasidy finally said, "we have to make Tom's memorial service."

"Yes, I know," Ben said, as he sipped from his mug of coffee. "And we will. From what I hear it has been moved up to tomorrow to account for Captain Picard's impending visit. Unfortunately the Titan will not be able to make it, due to her mission in the Gamma-Quadrant, so Captain William Riker (the late Tom Riker's duplicate twin) will not be able to attend."

"What about Jim Kirk, is he going to be there?" Rebecca asked, with a slight tone of excitement her voice.

"Your daughter has a crush on Kirk, you know," Kasidy added as she took a bite from a piece of pizza.

"No I don't," Rebecca said, "but he did save my life." There was the slight 'doe eye' look in her eyes as Rebecca spoke.

"Rebecca," Kasidy came back with, "I've seen that look in your eyes every time you had a crush on some boy."

"And Hey," Ben said, with a slight annoyed tone in his voice, "Your dear old dad had something to do with your rescue too."

"Oh I know, daddy," Rebecca said, "but when he and Riker came through that smashed ceiling, it was so awesome."

"Yeah it was," Sisko said, with a teeth bearing smile on his face, "It was pretty incredible."

"It was just like one of those tales of Captain Kirk stories you use to tell me when I was a kid," Rebecca said.

"Maybe," Kasidy said, with a serious tone in her voice, wanting to keep the conversation grounded in reality, "but in this story someone other than a security guard wearing red a red shirt died."

"I know," Rebecca said softly.

"From what I knew about Thomas Riker," Sisko said, "if he had to give his life, this was how he would have wanted it. Somehow," Sisko said, with a wistful sound in his voice, "where ever he is now, I am quite sure he is looking down on us and enjoying our memories of him."

"What about Jim Kirk," Kasidy said, "what will happen with him now?"

Ben thought about it for a moment.

"After he returns to Earth, and is debriefed," Sisko explained, "I'm sure Admiral Janeway will be give Jim the opportunity to remain in Starfleet, if he wants to. But I think his wife, Myran, will have something to say about that. And for all we know, Jim may prefer a quieter life now."

"Would Starfleet even let Jim have his own ship and crew?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, so much time has gone by. I kind of feel sorry for him because he's like a fish out of water. And it wouldn't be right if they made him start all over again."

"I don't know," Sisko said. "There have been a few instances when ships, whole crews even, that have come into this time from the past, and they chose to stay in Starfleet. But no one as much as a legend as Jim Kirk is. I rather suspect there will be those who will be against someone like Jim Kirk being in the modern Starfleet Command."

"Well," Kasidy conclude, "I hope they find something useful for him to do. From what you've both told me, I don't think someone like James T Kirk can sit inside of an antique store selling old books."

The Sisko family continued with their home made dinner. Sisko wished there were more he could do for his new friend, James T Kirk, but he had his own family life to worry about. And, besides, Sisko concluded, Jim Kirk had an uncanny ability of adapting to any situation. But, if Kirk should call for assistance, Ben Sisko would render it; it was the least he could do for the man who helped save his daughter's life.

* * *

**Space station DEEP SPACE NINE…**

Deep Space Nine was alive with all sorts of travelers. With the Dominion War years in the past, and the Gamma-Quadrant only minutes away, via the wormhole, DS9 had indeed become the center of commerce in the sector of the galaxy it was positioned at.

In the area of Deep Space Nine living quarters, which had several quarters designated for guests, Captain Kyra Nerys and Commander Nog waited outside of Jim Kirk's room.

"I can't wait to see how he looks," Kira said to Quark.

"Captain," Nog said to Kira, "how did you exactly convince Commander Kirk to change into a standard uniform?"

"I told him the truth," Kira said. "I told him that Admiral Janeway insisted that he do so, and the fact I was this station's commander meant it was my responsibility to see to it that he did. He understood, and told me he would, so here we are."

Suddenly the door swished open, and there he was; Commander James T Kirk, and he was wearing the standard uniform of the day, with three shiny pips on his collar. It was obvious that Kira was more than impressed.

"You look great," Kira said, as she was slightly blushing. "And thank you again for doing this, it means a lot to me."

"I should be thanking you, Kira," Kirk said with a warm smile, "You have been more than kind since I arrived."

The three Starfleet officers made their way down the hallway, and soon stepped on a nearby Turbo-lift and were gone. Just as the Turbo-lift slipped away, another figure could be seen coming from the opposite direction. It was the massive Chalnoth warrior, Bakooth. He made his way to Kirk's quarters, and entered a special code on the door's pad. The door to Kirk's quarters opened, and Bakooth entered.

It was rare when Captain Kira ordered full military honors for an arriving Starfleet officer. It had happened recently when Captain Sisko and Commander Kirk had arrived, and now it would be happening again. Captain Picard's specially modified runabout was due to arrive at any moment. The runabout had been refitted with new engines that allowed it to travel at nearly Warp 9. The military guard, consisting of seven of DS9's Starfleet crew, all in dress uniforms, had gathered and waited patiently for the signal to stand in formation. The Turbo-lift opened, and Captain Kira, Commander Kirk and Commander Nog emerged.

"Alright," Kira said to the honor guard, with an appreciative smile, "go ahead and get in formation; I just got the signal that his runabout is in final approach."

As the honor guard got into formation, the Turbo-lift doors opened and Lt. Commander Julian Bashir and his wife, Lt. Ezri Dax, emerged.

"Julian," Kira said, "you two don't have to be here."

"Perhaps," Dr. Bashir said to Kira, "but Ezri and I missed the arrivals of Captain Sisko and Captain Kirk, for which I apologize," he said that directly to Kirk, "so I thought it best we at least make this one."

"The runabout has docked," Nog announced.

Kira looked over to Commander Kirk. And although Kirk was putting on a good front, Kira could tell that he wasn't thrilled about his situation when it came to Starfleet, and she couldn't blame him. From all the stories she had heard about Kirk, Kira was surprised at how aloof Starfleet seemed about having one of its living legends back from the "dead".

The honor guard prepared for full military salute, and Kira, Kirk, Nog, Julian and Ezri, in that order from the door, all stood in formation as well. The circular doors of the boarding ring opened and not one, but two noted Starfleet officers emerged; Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commodore Edward Jellico.

* * *

**the pleasure world of Risa…**

Risa was the world where adult vacationers of all kinds went to relax, and enjoy themselves. And, for those who wanted such a vacation, Risa also provided a wide variety of intimate pleasures as well. That was where Jaden Weer was when he received a coded message. Who was Jaden Weer? Well, first off, that wasn't his real name. And, second, he was one of the galaxy's most accomplished assassins.

Jaden climbed out of the bed that he had shared the past week with another man and woman, and he quietly entered the other main room. Alone, he retrieved a special case, which was slender and black. He opened it, and activated the sleek communication's device that was inside the case.

The communication device was specially made, and untraceable. It was the method by which assassins like him were given their new assignments. He looked at the image of the man on his screen, the man which would be Jaden Weer's next target. Jaden recognized the man, after a moment of trying to remember.

"James T Kirk," Jaden said soflty. "It will be a pleasure meeting you," then Jaden smiled, "and killing you too."

Continued


	19. Chapter 019 To Dine on Ashes

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk: The Next Generation #19 ****To Dine on Ashes**

* * *

**Deep Space Nine**

Captain Kira had made sure that all the arrangements were made for a special dinner for her honored guests. All the bells and whistles were on display including full dress uniforms for the serving crew and guests.

One of Bajor's more prominent Belaklavion (piano like instrument) performers even provide the musical entertainment for the guests. All this effort was put forth due to the fact it wasn't often that DS9 hosted guests as noteworthy as the three men, Commodore Jellico, Captain Picard and Commander Kirk, who all sat at the large banquet table; and Kira made sure to put on a great show. Several varieties of food were placed on the table. There were human favorites, such as Lobster and Prime Rib, which she had once read was one of Kirk's favorites, but there were food items from the Kira's home planet of Bajor as well.

The honored guests were joined by Kira herself, as well as Commander Nog, Lt. Commander Bashir and his wife Lt. Ezri Dax. There other guests as well, including Quark, who had put the dinner all together, as well as three guests who had arrived for Thomas Riker's service; Master Chief Miles O'Brien, his wife Keiko, and Chancellor Martok, and Commander Worf, special attaché from Starfleet Command.

Kira lifted her glass to make a toast.

"I want to thank Commodore Jellico and Captain Picard for making the long journey to Deep Space Nine. I am quite sure Commander Thomas Riker would be appreciative of their being here."

The guests all joined their glasses in the center, and the singing clang of glass on glass christened the dining experience.

"A very nice toast, indeed," Captain Picard said.

"Commander Kirk," Commodore Jellico said, "I am really pleased to see you in a standard uniform. The uniforms from a hundred years ago, while very respected, do seem somewhat over-the-top compared to today's more subtle variety."

"Bah," Klingon Chancellor Martok erupted with, before Kirk could respond. "Captain Kirk, although you wear that uniform, in the heart of this Klingon, I see you as you were; in your legendary uniform…the uniform of a warrior."

"Yes," Jellico said to Martok, "however, Commander Kirk," Jellico emphasized the word commander, "Kirk is a loyal officer and knows the demands of protocol.

Kira almost choked on her food, fearing how Kirk would respond to such a comment. But, instead, Kirk smiled at Jellico.

"I always say," Kirk said, after sipping his drink, "when in Rome…"

"I for one do not judge a man by his uniform," Captain Picard said, trying to find a middle ground. "Commander Kirk's well-deserved reputation speaks for its self."

Martok laughed.

"Deserved? Captain Kirk," Martok countered with, against all the platitudes, "if Starfleet won't let you serve in your honored rank of captain, I assure you, the Klingon Empire will."

"Thank you Chancellor," Kirk said, "however, I have yet to decide if I will explore a new career in active duty. Myran, my wife," Kirk said, as he looked over at his wife who had arrived on DS9 quite unexpectedly, and sat with him, "and I have yet to decide on what I will do next."

Kira didn't know what to think. Kirk seemed to be going along with what was expected of him to say; almost too easily, if the stories Ben Sisko had told her about Kirk were true. Maybe the younger version, Kira concluded, of Jim Kirk wasn't as rebellious as the legends about warned.

"Captain Picard," Nog said, from the other side of the table, "how did the modified runabout handle on your voyage here?"

"Commander Nog, I was quite impressed," Picard replied. "I even had enough time to rendezvous with Commodore Jellico before coming here. I think the modifications will make the runabout- class more practical."

"Captain Kirk," Lt. Ezri Dax began to say, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting, Commander Kirk," Ezri corrected herself, feeling the glare of Jellico on her, "what do you think of this era. You pretty much jumped over a hundred years in time to this one, so one would have to think there is much different, from your perspective."

"He is fitting in, if that's what you mean," Myran said for her husband. "I only found out about his true past recently, and thanks to the Emissary (Ben Sisko), who sent reading material to my sister's house near the capital city of Ashalla, I have had the chance to read up on Jim Kirk." Myran looked directly at Jim Kirk. "Jim, I am so proud to be your wife. You have done so many wonderful things."

"Myran," Jim said, "much of what you read no doubt encompassed what the other Jim Kirk accomplished. I have much to live up to."

"No," Myran said, with a smile on her face, "I only read up to the point of your abduction to that strange world. And, from the notes the Emissary sent, I know you were, and still are, a great man."

Jellico picked up on the sentiment Myran was expressing.

"You have a very lovely wife, Commander Kirk," Jellico said with a smile. "One would not think differently of you should you decide to return to your life on Timus Prime."

Commander Kirk looked over to Captain Picard, who sat across from him.

"You knew the other Jim Kirk," Kirk said, "What was he like?"

"To be honest," Picard replied, "I only knew him for a very brief time (the events the movie Star Trek Generations). I found him to be very much like the man I had read about all those years when I was in grade school."

"However," Jellico suddenly said, "We have to temper our opinions of that other Kirk. Although his career speaks for itself, we would be remiss if we didn't conclude that, while he was a great Starship Captain, he, like all men, had character flaws that we hope the modern Starship Captains can avoid."

Everyone at the table understood what Jellico had said, and meant. It was clear that Commodore Jellico was not only voicing his opinion, but the opinion of Starfleet Command, and it was clear they wanted Jim Kirk to fade away instead of becoming the swashbuckling hero; again.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, but there was an undeniable undertone. And yet, through it all, James T Kirk had managed to not let it affect him. With the dinner, and dessert finished, everyone said their goodbyes and would all meet up the next day for Commander Thomas Riker's memorial.

Myran boarded a Transport that was on its way back to Bajor. One of her younger nieces was expected to give birth the next day, and Myran wanted to be there. She and Kirk said their goodbyes, and Kirk watched from the one of the viewing decks as the Transport she was on shrunk in size the further it went. Suddenly the massive Bakooth stood next to Kirk.

"Are we a go, my new friend?" Kirk asked softly.

Bakooth nodded, and then stepped away. Kirk turned and watched the massive Chalnoth warrior disappear into the crowded Promenade on the lower level. If Spock's concerns about Kirk's life were real, and Kirk had no reason to doubt them, the time to act was soon. Kirk smiled as he thought about Jellico's comments about the other Jim Kirk. Perhaps this younger version of Kirk had character flaws too.

But was Kirk acting logically? Even if he was doing so at Spock's behest, was it the correct course of action. If all went according to plan, then not only would Kirk be stealing one of Starfleet's most powerful starships, the Defiant, but he would also be abducting most of his crew, and most of them had never even met James Kirk. But if Spock's worries were true, worries about rouge elements of Starfleet willing to kill to achieve their objectives, what would stop them from acting out against other targets as well?

Jim Kirk took one more look out the window, just in time to see the wormhole come alive. It was indeed a beautiful sight. He smiled at the brilliance of the wormhole, turned around, and headed for his quarters.

Next time...

**Barry Manilow is running out of time; Sinar Livos!**


	20. Chapter 020 The Master of Ichthyology

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation ****#20 The Master of Ichthyology**

* * *

**Space station DEEP SPACE NINE**

The memorial service for Commander Thomas Riker was moments from beginning, and all of the guests had arrived. One of the massive cargo bays had been decked out for the ceremony, due to large crowd. Several images of Thomas Riker adorned the walls, as did many of his awards.

During the Dominion War (which the Federation nearly lost), Riker's talents had been put to use and he made a name for himself. In fact, he was only one of a handful of Starfleet officers who served in combat alongside Romulan (usually enemies of the Federation, but allies in the Dominion War) shock troops. He had earned such a reputation, especially among his Romulan allies, that Starfleet awarded his efforts with a promotion to commander. As it turned out, he had just been given a promotion to the rank of captain, and the promotion would be awarded, posthumously during the memorial.

Several food arrangements were neatly arranged about the cargo deck. Riker was known for his varied food cravings, thus there were food selections from all over the galaxy.

Quark was one of the guests for the ceremony, but it didn't stop him from making sure the entire setup went smoothly. Quark was busy making sure one of the food trays was properly heated when Commander Worf walked up to him.

"I am amazed, Ferengi, however I must admit; your efforts here, in this cargo bay, are worthy of song." Worf said, with a pride in his voice.

"Riker was always good to me," Quark said. "He deserves this."

"That he does," Worf agreed.

As guests entered the cargo bay, an usher would escort them to their seats. All of the Starfleet officers were in dress uniforms. Klingon Chancellor Martok was also in full dress, even wearing the large robe of office, which had been worn by previous leaders of the Klingon Empire.  
One person who was having troubles composing her own self, internally, was Captain Kira Nerys.

It was only known by very few, but she and Thomas had become lovers. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, for professional reasons. One person who knew of their intimacy was Benjamin Sisko. He pardoned himself from his wife and daughter and walked over to Kira, who was standing by herself, overlooking the gathering throng.

"Nerys," Sisko said as he came up to her. "I haven't had time to tell you how appreciative I am for what Tom did for my daughter (helping to rescue her with Kirk). He risked his life to save her, and I wish there was more I could do for you."

"Emissary, (the name Bajorans call Sisko at times)" Kira said softly, "Tom died the way he would have wanted to."

"It is ironic you should say that," Sisko said with a smile. "We were just saying the same thing last night at dinner," Sisko said to her. "It is a shame that Captain William Riker (Tom's duplicate) could not be here."

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad he couldn't make it." Kira said. "I know it's wrong to say that, but seeing him, on this day, would remind me too much of Thomas."

"Yes, I understand," Sisko said. He turned to head back to his seat when Kira reached out and took him by the arm.

"Benjamin," Kira said. "I need to tell you something; something that no one else knows just yet."

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"I'm pregnant with Tom's child," Kira said, but there was no excitement in her voice.

"That is incredible," Sisko said, "but why do I feel you do not want to have this child."

"I don't know if I want to raise this child alone, without a father," Kira told him. "Would it be fair?"

Sisko thought for a moment.

"It is your choice, of course," Sisko said. "However, what better way could there be to ensure that some part of Tom lives on? This child is the best way to do that. It may not be the best reason to have the child, and yet, I can think of no other greater reason."

Kira gave Sisko a slight peck on the cheek. Sisko smiled, and headed back to his seat.

Moments later, the rest of the guests had arrived and had taken their seats. Kira was about to take her seat, which was toward the front, when Commander Nog came over to her.

"Captain," Nog said softly. "Lt. Commander Bakooth," the late Riker's Chalnoth first officer, "has decided not to attend. He said to go ahead and let someone else use his seat."

"What a shame, then again," Kira said, "A Chalnoth warrior is known for their loyalty. Maybe Tom's death has affected that big behemoth more than we think."

Kira also noted that Commander James T Kirk was nowhere to be seen either. Kira concluded that Kirk may have felt out of place, having not known the guests all that well. She was considering finding Kirk but the final chimes sounded, and it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Kira took her place in the front row of seats, right next to Commodore Jellico, and the ceremony soon began.

* * *

**Docking ring (where ships are docked) of DEEP SPACE NINE**

Commander James T Kirk was indeed up to something else and entered the bridge of the USS Defiant. Bakooth was busy at work, making final adjustments.

"Bakooth," Kirk said to Riker's first officer and friend, "you don't have to do this. We could both get into a lot of trouble, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"You go…I follow." Bakooth said with his low toned voice. "Tom say…much good about you. He is gone…my O'gma now… with you."

Kirk didn't need the word O'gma translated. It was one of those words that seemed to have a universal meaning, and in this case it was no different; O'gma meant soul, or heart.

Kirk smiled at O'gma, and then he continued to get acclimated to the new ship. He would need to be..much was about to happen!

* * *

**In another part of the galaxy, on the planet Norpin...**a planet that had a large retirement community.

A lone boat was sitting gently in the waters of a lake that had a fine mist just hovering above its surface. It was early morning, and already the boat was near the center of the massive lake, and had been there for several hours.

For a select few, fishing with reels and rods was more than just catching fish and gutting them; it was more about the strategy of baiting the larger fish, the smarter ones. It was the same on all worlds that had aquatic life forms like fish.

Most people didn't understand the art of fishing, but it didn't matter to this man; it just meant smaller crowds to contend with on the lakes and streams, which was fine with him.

Montgomery Scott was relaxing in comfort. His captain's chair was right dab in the middle of the small boat. His crew numbered just one, and the one, was him. It was the retired life he had been began planning over a hundred years in the past, and now, he was living it. He had two rods cast about, and Scotty, with a bottle of Scottish lager resting next to him in a scrum can holder, just waited with eagle eyes glued on the thin fishing lines; waiting for the slightest sign of a bite. It was at that moment he heard a strange sound.

It was a faint beeping tone. It took him a moment to recognize it, but he did.

After emerging from the USS Jenolen's Transporter machine nearly twenty years earlier (Star Trek The Next Generation episode Relics), and assisting the crew of the Enterprise-D, Scotty continued on to the Norpin Colony to enjoy his retirement. Not long after, Spock had both finally visited him, and Spock had left Scotty a special transmitter, just in case of any emergency.

Apparently that emergency had come, because it for the first time in twenty years it was now beeping to life. Scotty could only guess what it was about. McCoy had finally passed away two years prior, so Scotty could only wonder why Spock needed to contact the Enterprise's former chief engineer now.

Scotty reached down and unpacked the bait and tackle box, and the already discarded bottles of beer, which he had piled up on top of the transmitter, which he took with him wherever he went. He opened the device and read the displayed message…and he gasped at what the written data message read.

Moments ago, Scotty had been gazing at his fishing lines, no doubt heading for a quick nap in the process. But now, for the first time in recent years, adrenalin flooded his body. According to Spock's message, Jim Kirk was alive; again! And more important, Kirk needed help.

And although Scotty was no longer a spring chicken, it didn't mean he couldn't help. And, apparently, Spock felt the same way.

"So long me darlings," Scotty said as if the fish could hear him, as he retracted his lines, staring down at the unseen fish beneath his boat. "I wonna be gone for long."

* * *

**Back at Deep Space Nine and aboard the Defiant**

Jim Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair of the Defiant. Bakooth sat in the one-man helms post in front of Kirk. Final prep was finally completed, and Bakooth pivoted in his chair and looked back at Kirk, and nodded.

Kirk, who had changed back into his archaic uniform, opened a panel that was on the chair's left arm rest. In his fingers he held the special chip with the program that Spock had sent him, and which had received further transmissions in the interceding days. Kirk had no idea what would happened, once the chip was inserted into the data slot, but it didn't matter. There was no other person Kirk trusted more than Spock.

"Now we wait," Kirk said to Bakooth. "Once Riker's memorial has concluded," Kirk said, as he looked at the monitor that was displaying the ceremony on the cargo bay, "I will do as Spock instructed me, and insert the chip and activate the program."

Bakooth smiled, and displayed a fine rack of fangs. He smiled because he had no idea what would happen next either, but the Chalnoth warrior was quite sure it would full of adventure, which humans like Thomas Riker and James T Kirk were always sure to deliver.

* * *

**A spaceship zooming through space…**

Barry Manilow had made it out of the bedroom and knew he only had moments to exact his escape. He accessed the communications station which was located on the small bridge of Tyla's ship. He then used the transmitter and set it for Quark's private frequency, and then he activated the device.

* * *

**Back on space station DEEP SPACE NINE; inside Quark's Bar (a swanky bar/club where people go to gamble and drink)**

But of course, unknown to Barry, Quark was at the memorial service for Thomas Riker. But Quark had planned for such a possibility and enlisted the help of another crooner to help; Vic Fontaine (played by James Darren).

Vic Fontaine, just like Barry, was a hologram character. Fontaine had been a famous lounge singer in Vegas, during the 1960s, and had become friends with most of the crew of Deep Space Nine years ago due to his great conversation skills and ability to sing songs that made the crew feel better when they were down.

Vic, who was wearing a tuxedo, activated the communication's device in Quark's tight office; which was cluttered with all kinds of crap; paper-pens-discarded data pads, even women's undergarments; which were no doubt left behind by auditioning Dabo (gaming) girls.

"Wow," Vic said upon seeing the face of Barry Manilow appear on the monitor screen, "Barry Manilow," Vic's face lit up with a smile. "It's good to see you pal," Vic added, "but where are you? Quark is going to dock your pay if you don't get back here and run your club."

Barry looked worried.

"_Listen to me," Barry told his crooning friend, "I've been captured by a sex starved alien; I need to be rescued!"_

Vic giggled at the image of Manilow on the screen.

"Are you sure?" Vic asked with a fiendish grin. "Some men might find that a great retirement gig."

"_Not me," Barry came back with, "besides; she's been able to do something to my matrix so that I can exist outside; in the real world."_

Now that interested Vic. Because just like Barry, Vic was limited to rooms and places that had hologram projectors like Quark's office.

"Do you mean you can exist out in the real world without hologram projection?" Vic asked in disbelief.

"_That's exactly what I mean," Barry came back with, "now hurry because I'm…"_

Suddenly the signal was cut off; and Vic could only guess that whomever had abducted Manilow had discovered his escape…Vic had to do something; and quick!

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

Unknown to Vic Fontaine and Barry Manilow, their conversation was being monitored by two others; Sinar Livos and his son Alexander!

Continued…


	21. Chapter 021 In Motion

**The Magic Manilow/ Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation #21 "In Motion"….**

* * *

**DEEP SPACE NINE...the docking area where the Defiant is moured...**

Jim Kirk sat in the command chair and silently watched the memorial service unfold on the Defiant's main viewing screen. Several guest speakers had taken turns talking about Thomas Riker, with some of the stories followed by appreciative laughter from the gallery. It was evident that Riker had been an unorthodox Starfleet officer, which made Kirk respect him even more.

Kirk could also see that Bakooth, who sat at the helm in front of Kirk, was missing his former commander, perhaps even more than any of the guest speakers. As a collection of images or Riker streamed across the screen, Kirk took that opportunity to walk over to where Bakooth sat.

"I know you miss him," Kirk said, as he stood to Bakooth's side. "I only knew your friend for a brief time. After hearing the stories they told about him today at the memorial, I can truly say I wish I had known him longer. When he volunteered to help save Rebecca Sisko, and wouldn't take no for an answer, I knew right there and then that Commander Thomas Riker was a special man."

"Tom…Riker once…save Bakooth's…life too," Bakooth told Kirk. "I should die…on Koralis…not Riker."

"But you didn't," Kirk said, as he now looked at Bakooth straight in the eyes. "The best thing you can do, to honor your friendship, is live your life as if he were still here. There can be no other way," Kirk said with straight forward conviction.

Bakooth nodded in agreement.

As the memorial concluded, Kirk realized it was time to implement whatever plan Spock had in store. Jim Kirk had no idea what Spock had planned, but having read most of Spock's career after he had last known him, over a hundred years in the past, Kirk was quite confident it would succeed.

In truth, Kirk was embarking on a new kind of mission; to find the hidden element of the Federation government, or Starfleet Command, or perhaps both, that would condone murder of its citizens to pursue its objectives. On the surface it might have appeared he was just trying to save his own life. But he and Spock both knew it ran deeper than that. Kirk may have been from another time, but he still knew what was right and what was wrong. He was well aware that it was probably a fool's errand; but it didn't matter. Kirk and Spock would combat the unknown enemy together; it was the least they could do for a new generation that didn't quite grasp the concept of liberty.

James T Kirk took the special data chip and, after sitting back down in Defiant's command chair, he slipped the chip into an empty slot. Almost instantly Kirk could sense the power levels fluctuating on the Defiant. He once remembered when he was a young boy, his father, George, telling him about automobiles. George Kirk had gone so far as to show his young son images, pictures, of automobiles that were referred to as muscle cars. They all had exotic names; Corvettes, Mustangs, Novas, and Chargers, and now, in Kirk' mind, Defiant. That's what the ship reminded Kirk of; a muscle car. The other modern Federation starships, even the Enterprise-E, were beautiful streamlined creations, mind boggling even, with their power and grace. But the Defiant, with its pug like nose, and compact frame, would have given Kirk's father Goosebumps.

Kirk settled back into the captain's seat, and gave a Bakooth a whimsical smile, as they both noticed the computers of the Defiant come alive.

(_note from Robert…our galaxy is divided into four quadrants; like four pieces of a pie. There is the Alpha Quadrant (where Earth-Romulans-Klingons mainly reside) the Beta Quadrant-the Delta Quadrant (where the Borg mainly reside) and the Gamma-Quadrant (where the Dominion resides). The Dominion is led by shape-shifting aliens called Founders who once tried to destroy all solid based life forms (meaning humans-Klingons- Romulans-Borg ect). They themselves do not fight; instead, they used their advanced DNA knowledge to create a race of warriors called The Jem-Hadar_)_** Back to our story…**_

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

**The tension level on Deep Space Nine was at its highest level.** Captain Kira and the rest of her bridge crew were manning their posts, still clad in their dress uniforms, in the Operations Command center. With so many visiting dignitaries, they were not alone. Commodore Jellico, Captain Picard, Chancellor Martok, Commander Worf and the former Commander of DS9, Benjamin Sisko, were in Ops as well. For the time being they had all respected the fact that Kira was in charge, and they all stayed in the background; until…

"How is it," Commodore Jellico stated with irritation in his voice, "that our listening post in the Gamma-Quadrant only detected the approach of the Jem-Hadar fleet five minutes before it reached that side of the wormhole?"

Lt. Z'var, a blue skinned Andorian female, who was also DS9's tactical officer, shook her head.

"Commodore, the Jem-Hadar may have new technology," Z'var said, "It would be illogical to believe that just because we are no longer at war that they would not still try to advance their tech levels. Perhaps Starfleet Intelligence was caught unaware."

"That is an interesting opinion," Jellico said, "but I would not go so far as to say Starfleet intelligence acts illogically." His condescending tone was unmistakable.

"I would," Chancellor Martok chimed in with a chuckle. "My people have been warning you about such possibilities. The Dominion, to this very day, uses the Jem-Hadar as their military wing, a fact that makes me weary to this very day."

"Perhaps we went too easy on them; after the war," Jellico added.

"Not we," Martok said beneath his breath, "you."

"Chancellor, Commodore, the Dominion has every right to defend themselves," Sisko told them both. "The Borg have made incursions in the Gamma-Quadrant as well. We could not have expected them to ensure their own survival. And from I understand, Minister Odo had kept his word and has allowed Starfleet to monitor their movements in the Gamma-Quadrant. "

"Lt. Z'var," Captain Picard began to say from where he stood, next to Sisko, "How long until the Jem-Hadar fleet exits the wormhole on this side of the galaxy?"

"One minute and thirty seven seconds," Z'var answered, her two antenna slighting moving as she spoke.

Martok shook his head, and charged towards the Turbo-life.

"I will go to my ship and face them myself," Martok harrumphed.

"Captain," Z'var suddenly said, "the Defiant has left its mooring station, and is advancing towards the wormhole."

"And she's armed her weapons," Nog added, as he read the data on S'var's screen.

"On screen," Kira commanded.

"Finally," Martok said with pride at the image of the Defiant, as the small, but very powerful ship, headed towards the wormhole.

"Who is in command of that ship?" Jellico asked.

The image of the Defiant was replaced by Commander Bakooth.

"Commander Bakooth," Kira said, "what are you doing?"

"What is he doing?" Martok barked in reply. "He is acting like a warrior!"

"He could get us all killed," Commodore Jellico countered. "He could unwittingly start an interstellar war."

_"Not…start war," Bakooth said, "put…on…show."_

Some of the others understood Bakooth's reasoning. The Defiant may not have had the strength against a Jem-Hadar attack fleet, but at least it would show the Jem-Hadar that Starfleet wasn't just going to rollover.

"I'm ordering you," Jellico finally said, "to stand down immediately. Return the Defiant to its mooring station and report to me at once."

* * *

James T Kirk stood to the side of Bakooth, out of view of the viewing screen, and seemed amused at Jellico's demand. Bakooth, playing his part perfectly, shook his head at Jellico. Kirk was holding a data pad and wrote large words on it for Bakooth to read, which he did.

"I…not..standown," Bakooth read, "I save…your…honor."

Kirk gave Bakooth a thumbs up.

* * *

Back on DS9, the anger in Jellico's face was obvious. Bakooth's words were not only in defiance, they challenged the Commodore's character. Jellico was about to respond when suddenly DS9 slightly rumbled; and the viewing screens on Ops a flashed brightly.

All over ops, main power suddenly cut out, and sparks came from several of the redundant systems, causing confusion. And then, without warning, the lights cut out for several seconds, and more systems sparked. And, just as sudden as the disturbance started, it ended.

"What just happened?" Captain Picard was the first to ask.

Kira, who had fallen to the ground during the confusion, stood back up and turned to Nog for answers; but the Ferengi wasn't where he was standing moments before.

"Commander Nog?" Kira called out.

Worf looked baffled as well. The Ferengi had been standing next to him before the disturbance.

"He was standing right here," Worf said to Kira.

"Captain," Lt. Z'var suddenly said, as her systems came back on line. "The Defiant; it's gone."

"Where is the Dominion fleet?" Jellico asked, "it should have come through the wormhole by now."

"Benjamin," Picard said, as he walked over to where Captain Sisko stood, "I recall reading one of your reports. You stated that the wormhole entities once eliminated an entire Jem-Hadar fleet inside the wormhole. Is it possible they have done so again?"

"It is possible," Sisko replied. "Though, I am quite certain they would have contacted me before doing so."

"Then where is the Defiant?" Martok asked. "Was it destroyed?"

At that moment, as Turbo-lift arrived on Ops. Stepping off of it were Keiko Obrien and Lt. Ezri Dax, and they looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, sensing the women's worried state.  
Keiko spoke first.

"I was sitting with Miles, in our guest quarters, when the disturbance happened. And then suddenly he was beamed away."

"The same for me," Ezri stated suddenly. "Julian and I were at Quark's, talking about Commander Riker, when the station quaked. And then suddenly he was beamed away."

"Nog is gone too," Kira told them both. "It's possible during the sparking of the panels up here, and the bright flash on the screens, he was beamed away and no one noticed."

Z'var pulled out a Tricorder and scanned the area where Worf was still standing.

"I am detecting residual Transporter activity," Z'var reported. "Commander Nog was most certainly beamed away as well."

"It was the Jem-Hadar," Worf stated. "They must have new cloaking technology. They must have come through the wormhole, and then beamed away our comrades."

"An interesting theory, Commander Worf," Picard said to Worf. "However, there is no indication that the Jem-Hadar ever exited the wormhole."

Jellico's mind was already jumping ahead.

"Do we have any proof," Jellico, "that the Jem-Hadar entered the other side of the wormhole?"

"The listening post indicated they did," Z'var reported.

"Commodore Jellico is right," Picard said. "Our instruments may indicate that the listening post detected the Jem-Hadar, yet couldn't that information have been falsified?"

"Perhaps," Kira replied to Picard. "But for what purpose; to abduct Miles, Julian and Nog?"

"All we know for certain," Jellico pressed, "is that the Defiant, and three Starfleet officers, are missing."

"What are you saying?" Martok asked. "That the Jem-Hadar never entered the wormhole?"

Kira motioned for Worf to join Lt. S'var.

"Commander Worf," Kira, "You know these systems, could you please assist Lt. S'var and authenticate the data from the listening post."

Without answering, Worf walked down to the lower area and joined S'var at her post. The two, one the present tactical officer, the other a former DS9 tactical officer, went about their task. But even before there efforts were concluded, Jellico was, once again, thinking ahead.

"Let me get this straight," Jellico said. "If the signal from the listening post was artificially created, and there was no Jem-Hadar incursion…"

S'var cut in on Jellico.

"It is confirmed," S'var said. "The data from the listening post can not be verified."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked.

"It means," Worf stated, "that the signal did not come from the listening post. The data was input on this side of the wormhole."

"Someone entered false data?" Sisko said, with doubt in his voice. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why," Jellico stated with a tinge of force in his voice, "it was all a ruse. The Defiant wasn't really destroyed; it was part of the ruse."

"And if I recall," Worf added, "the Defiant was recently equipped with the latest Romulan cloaking device, which has not yet been studied by Starfleet."

"Then what you're implying," Chancellor Martok said, with his gruff voice, "is that someone staged this entire drama before our eyes so that they could get their hands on the Defiant; impressive."

"And they abducted Julian, Miles and Nog in the process," Keiko said, with a worried tone in her voice.

Jellico listened to the worried wife of Miles O'Brien's wife. And as the names of the missing Starfleet officers were mentioned, Jellico's mind went straight to another name of another Starfleet officer who was supposedly aboard Deep Space Nine as well.

"What we have here, people, is a stolen starship," Jellico said to the others, "This endeavor was designed so perfectly, and effectively, that it has stalled our reaction. Every detail was planned logically, and with purpose, that it seems to have come from the mind of a Vulcan."

"Agreed," Picard said.

Then Jellico went a step further.

"Then I ask you," Jellico said, as he aimed his gaze at Captain Kira Nerys, "where is," he paused so as to make his point, "James…T…Kirk!"

Continued….next time...Sinar Livos comes face to face with Barry Manilow!


	22. Chapter 022 No VIP Treatment

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; the Next Generation #22 "No VIP Treatment"**

* * *

Previously…_after the conclusion of Thomas Riker's funeral, Jim Kirk stole the Defiant; one of Starfleet's most powerful vessels! Our story continues…_

Admiral Kathryn Janeway's face dominated the large monitor inside Deep Space Nine's main conference room. The mood in DS9's conference room was very serious. On one side of the conference table sat Captain Kira Nerys, Commander Worf and Captain Benjamin Sisko. On the other side sat Commodore Jellico and Captain Picard. All stared up at the monitor.

_"You mean to tell me," Janeway said, her tone was low, and stern, "that James T Kirk is in possession of one of our most powerful starships, has abducted three of our Starfleet personnel, and we have no idea as to why or even where he is now?"_

"Exactly," Jellico said. "We are working on a general theory, but the details are somewhat sketchy at best. But one fact we do know is that the Defiant was recently fitted with one of the latest Romulan Cloaking devices which, at the present, is impervious to our current detection grids. I'm afraid, as of yet, we do not have much else to go on."

_"Try me," Janeway said, as she shook her head in apparent disappointment. "What I want to know is why?"_

"Admiral," Picard said, "You should know that Deep Space Nine's communication array detected the use of an inter-dimensional scrambler."

_"Jean-Luc," Janeway explained, "That technology is top-secret, and classified. Who on DS9 even has access to such equipment?"_

"Quark; he runs a," Kira began to say, "a bar here on DS9." Kira replied, with embarrassment in her voice.

_"The Ferengi bar keep has top-secret Starfleet technology?" Janeway shook her head in disbelief, "How is that possible?"_

"Actually," Kira corrected her, "it's a Romulan designed."

_"Even more interesting," Janeway said with a crooked smile. "And how did he get his hands on it."_

"We do not know," Picard explained. "However, while the scrambler makes detection of such communications difficult, it does not make it impossible to trace the origin of such signals. Our best data shows that the scrambler received no less than three signals, and that they all originated," Picard paused, "from the home planet of the Romulans; Romulas."

Janeway sat back further back in her chair. It was just getting worse and worse.

_"Romulas," Janeway stated blankly, but then her eyes refocused as she connected the dots Picard way laying out for her, "Ambassador Spock," Janeway whispered, "He's still there."_

"Yes Admiral," Jellico said, "he is still there. Perhaps his loyalties are being tested, and he has enlisted Kirk to obtain one of our most advanced ships so as to hand it over directly to the Romulan military machine."

"I vehemently disagree," Picard stated emphatically, "Ambassador Spock is not a traitor. I would stake my entire career on it."

"How else would you explain it?" Commodore Jellico put to Picard.

"Picard is right," Sisko said, interjected with his deep voice that conveyed annoyance with Jellico's last comment and having watched the conversation unfold without participating. "Ambassador Spock is no traitor. About fifteen minutes ago I spoke with Quark myself, and I warned him that such endeavors as this would most likely cost him his business license in Federation space."

_"They will; mark my words," Janeway stated quickly._

"Quark explained to me," Sisko went on, "that he had done business with Spock for many years. And, according to Quark, Spock had become aware of Starfleet assets being aligned against James T Kirk."

"What does that mean?" Jellico asked bluntly.

"Someone in Starfleet, or the Federation, or even both," Sisko explained, "wants Kirk dead."

"I don't believe it," Jellico said flatly.

"I do," Sisko came back with quickly, and just as bluntly. "On more than one occasion, while I commanded DS9, we came up against agencies that I didn't even know existed, such as Section-31. They certainly acted in ways that seemed to circumvent the liberties of Federation citizens. It wasn't right then, and it isn't right now."

_"Believe me Ben," Janeway said to Sisko, "Section-31 has been dealt with and they are no longer a threat."_

"Excuse me Admiral," Picard chimed in, "from what I have read about Section-31, they were able to stay under the radar for over a hundred years, perhaps even longer. Perhaps there are other such agencies. But more to the point; I know Ambassador Spock, and I do not believe he would act irrationally. If he believes there is a rogue element at work here, and it threatens James Kirk, I think we should step back and try to see the bigger picture he sees. If there is such a threat, then for all our sakes, we need to expose it."

"I will tell you the bigger picture," Jellico fired back. "If Ambassador Spock felt Kirk's life was at risk, then why not go through proper channels? And as for acting irrationally; I have read up on Ambassador Spock's military record. This isn't the first time the Ambassador has been involved in the theft of a Starship _(he is referring to an episode of Star Trek when Spock did indeed steal a starship_)."

_"Nor Kirk's first time stealing a ship either, (Kirk stole the USS Enterprise in the movie Star Trek; the Search for Spock)" Janeway added._

"Admiral," Commander Worf interjected, "that was the other Jim Kirk, the one that came back from Triskelion, not this one. I do not believe he would go through such measures unless he was certain his actions were honorable."

"Admiral Janeway; it doesn't matter what Kirk's motivations are," Jellico insisted, his anger becoming more apparent as each word was spoken. "Sure, it was the other Kirk that swiped the Enterprise to retrieve Spock's body on Genesis all those years ago, all that does is prove that it is in this Kirk's character to do the same."

"You may see it that way," Sisko said from his end of the table, "but I do not. I agree with Captain Picard, I too trust Ambassador Spock's intuition, and I have told you about our dealings with rogue elements of Starfleet, which you seem to dismiss as being irrelevant."

"Didn't he save your daughter?" Jellico fired back. "Is that opinion of yours coming from a Starfleet officer or a thankful father who owes a debt to Kirk?"

Sisko was about to fire back when Janeway cut him off.

_"Gentlemen," Janeway cut in, "What would you have me do?" Janeway asked. "Just let officers go off half-cocked, breaking rules of protocol and challenge the Chain of Command, simply because of intuition? You know I can't allow that."_

"His methods may be somewhat over-the-top," Sisko replied, "and I am sure he understands what will happen to him if he fails."

"Agreed," Picard said. "However, there is another aspect we must consider. No matter what we may think of Jim Kirk, to the public he is a historic icon from the past. Children read about him in schools, Starship Captains still look up to him, all this in the face of his being a rule breaker."

"What the citizenry thinks of Kirk is irrelevant," Jellico protested. "Kirk cannot be treated any differently than you or I."

_"And he won't be," Janeway declared. "However," she said in a more thoughtful tone, "I want you to use Quark's transmitter and send Ambassador Spock a message from me. You tell him that Kirk has two weeks…"_

"Two weeks?" Jellico cut in, with a tone of disagreement in his voice.

_"Two weeks," Janeway repeated, "to follow this hunch of his. At the end of those two weeks, Kirk is to turn the Defiant back over to Starfleet, and turn himself in for immediate disciplinary action. Those are my terms, and they are non-negotiable."_

"And if he refuses?" Jellico asked quickly.

_"Then," Janeway said, "I will order Starfleet to use every measure at its disposal to bring Kirk in, and I will assist Romulas in the apprehension of Ambassador Spock and his peaceful followers."_

The screen went dark.

"Two weeks," Jellico said to Picard and Sisko, as he stood up, "I would have given him two hours. I should let you know," Jellico added, "I will insist to Janeway that I lead the," he searched his mind for the right word, "posse, that will be ordered to find Kirk. Unlike the two of you, I will not confuse the man with the myth."

And with that, Jellico turned around and left the room.

Kira waited for a moment.

"That was rather tense," Kira finally said. "Though, I kind of understand where Commodore Jellico is coming from. Jim is taking a big risk here, and I hope for his sake, it pays off."

"Is there a way we can contact Jim Kirk?" Sisko asked.

"Perhaps, however," Picard said, "We need to be subtle. If we dig too deeply we may inadvertently tip off whoever it is behind this threat and it might derail Kirk's plan."

"For all we know," Worf added, "they may already know of our efforts."

The others knew exactly what Worf was inferring.

"Worf, Jellico may come off as _by the book_ as they come," Picard said, "but even he would not condone such actions, if provable."

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked.

"The only thing we can do," Picard said finally, "we wait; for now."

* * *

**The Defiant; cloaked, and traveling through space…**

It had been one hour since the Defiant had vanished. Master Chief O'Brien, Commander Julian Bashir and Commander Nog sat patiently in the Defiant's small galley. The doors had been secured, but the replicator (food generator) was active. Bashir was eating a chocolate sundae, while O'Brien was eating a piece of Cheesecake. Nog was pacing the floor.

"How can you two be eating at a time like this?" Nog asked, nervously. "We should be trying to escape."

"Nog," O'Brien said, "Someone went through a lot of trouble to do this, let's just let it play out before we over react."

Nog went back to pacing, to the amusement of Bashir and O'Brien.

"What's your guess?" O'Brien asked Bashir. "Section-31?"

"Oh I hope not," Bashir said with a look of regret on his face. "I wouldn't want to tangle with them again."

"I think we're about to find out," O'Brien said as the door swished open.

Walking into the room was Bakooth.

"Commander Bakooth," Bashir said, "they abducted you as well?"

"No abduct," Bakooth replied, "I volunteer."

"You volunteered?" O'Brien asked, "Just what exactly did you volunteer for?"

As soon as O'Brien's last words were spoken, Jim Kirk entered the galley. It was right at that moment when Bashir, O'Brien and Nog realized they had just entered the world of the bizarre.

* * *

**Elsewhere in space…Tyla's (she's the sex starved female alien who abducted Barry Manilow) spaceship cruised through space…**

Barry's hopes had been getting up for escape until the image of Vic Fontaine faded from the screen; he knew something was up. Suddenly the ship began to shake. Barry knew that it would awaken Tyla, so he quickly told the replicator to give him a glass of warm milk. Instantly a glass of warm milk appeared atop the surface of the food replicator.

At that moment, Tyla, totally naked, ran out of the bedroom, putting on her robe as she did.

"What is going on my love?" Tyla asked, in a hurried manner.

"I don't know," Barry said, with a look of innocence on his face, "I came out here for some warm milk and..." suddenly the ship shook again.

And then, shimmering into view, was a transporter signal which solidified into the shape of a man.

Barry recognized the man immediately.

"Sinar Livos?" Barry asked. "What are you doing here?"

Sinar smiled.

"This twenty-fourth century is amazing," Sinar said with a wicked smile. "You know who I am?"

Barry nodded his head.

"The programmers had access to my psychological profile from the WSB all those centuries ago," Barry replied. "And, yes, I know how dangerous a man you can be."

Tyla cut in.

"I don't know who you are; but you can't have him," Tyla said in anger at Sinar. "I paid a lot of credits, over 700,000 for the programmers to create him, and for the device that allows him to exist as a real being; not a hologram."

Sinar pulled out a weapon, and fired it. A beam of energy zoomed out of the weapon, hitting Tyla and setting her on fire and in no more than two seconds…she was totally gone.

"You didn't have to do that," Barry said to Sinar, who was still looking over at where Tyla had met her doom.

Sinar's expression became that of sure arrogance as he came over to where Barry was standing; still hold his glass of warm milk.

"I have crossed an ocean of time to find you," Sinar said to Barry, "and now at last I will have my revenge…"

He aimed the weapon at Barry and pulled the trigger…

continued...


	23. Chapter 023 Side Show

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Facebook page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; the Next Generation #26 "Side Show"**

* * *

**the USS DEFIANT zooms through space...**

The mood on the Defiant's galley was one of wonder and disbelief, as Captain James T Kirk explained his and Ambassador Spock's reasoning for "borrowing" the Defiant, and taking the three Starfleet officers, Nog-O'Brien and Bashir, along for the "ride", as Kirk described it. O'Brien and Bashir, who had had dealings with rogue Starfleet elements in the past (Section-31) were easy to convince.

"To be honest," Bashir said with a smile to Kirk, "I kind of miss those days back during the Dominion War when the Chief and I would rush off behind enemy lines, in constant danger…oh, don't get me wrong, it wasn't terrific at the time, but I still miss it."

"That's because," O'Brien said with mock anger, "you never had to face the Cardassian judicial system like I did; twice even!"

"In any event," Bashir said to Kirk, "I'm actually touched that Ambassador Spock, whom I have never met, thought so highly of me to go so far as to acquire my talents in such a way. You should be to," Bashir said to O'Brien and Nog. "Just think about it Miles," he added, "we're on a mission with," he looked back at Kirk, "James T Kirk."

"What about Keiko," O'Brien said to Kirk, "and my children?"

"I have to think that Spock realized we don't have an infinite amount of time to get this done," Kirk replied. "But then again; I can't make you do this. If at anytime you wish to leave, then we'll find somewhere convenient to let you off. You two," Kirk said to Nog and Bashir, "included."

O'Brien thought about it for a moment.

"Julian's right," O'Brien finally decided. "If Ambassador Spock read enough about us to conclude we could help you, then I'm sure he realized I have a wife and children, and wouldn't enlist my help without taking that into consideration."

"Commander Nog," Kirk began to say, "Ben Sisko told me that you have a promising career ahead of you in Starfleet. If you don't want to take a risk that this might harm that future career, you should think about leaving the Defiant before we get further and further into whatever it is we're about to do."

At first Nog gave Kirk a somber look, but then…

"Are you kidding?" Nog asked with a wide grin. "I'm assisting the great James T Kirk. When this is all over, I'll get my friend Jake to turn this adventure into novel, or even better, a holosuite program, and make real Latinum."

"That's not a bad idea," O'Brien said to Nog. "As long as Julian and I get some a piece of the action," O'Brien said, and then he held out his hand, and Nog shook it.

"Deal," Nog said.

"Alright," Kirk said, with a befuddled look on his face, "I have no idea what that was all about but," Kirk said as he looked up at Bakooth, who was standing nearby, "Bakooth and I are happy to have you aboard."

"So what now…" O'Brien began to say when suddenly the alert klaxon sounded.

Moments later they all rushed onto the bridge. Bakooth, the large warrior from Chalnoth, took his position at the one man helm station, Nog manned the tactical station, O'Brien the engineering station, with Bashir handling the communications/science station behind the command seat, which was where Kirk sat.

"I've deactivated Ambassador Spock's program," O'Brien stated as he studied the power outlays of the ship, "On your command, Captain Kirk, we can go off script and deal with whatever we have to deal with."

"Good thinking," Kirk said, and then he pivoted his seat toward where Nog sat, "what can you tell me mister?" Kirk asked.

"There are three attack raiders, sir, and their harassing a transport." Nog replied, "More than likely the raider crews are Orion pirates," Nog added.

"On screen now," Bashir added as he engaged the main screen.

"You still have Orion pirates in this time I see," Kirk stated.

"The more things change the more things remain the same, wouldn't you say Captain Kirk?" Bashir asked rhetorically.

"Well," Kirk said, with a nod to Bashir's statement, "that transport isn't going to last long. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Three Corvette-class raiders were swarming around the large transport vessel that they had tricked out of warp speed via a fake distress call. It was a common tactic used by Orion space pirates for years that preyed on weaker vessels for a meager existence. The constant barrages of medium powered blasts were taking their toll on the transport vessel.

The pirates' goal was to weaken the resolve of the transport's captain, and then demand payment from him, be it out right latinum or any valuable goods in the transport's cargo holds. Once the payment was completed, the transport ship would be granted passage through the area of space they were in. The pirates, for their part, never killed anyone on the ships they pilfered from, afraid that such out right murder would attract a more steady Starfleet presence.

The vessels the pirates used had once belonged to the Maquis, meaning they were once frontline vessels in the D.M.Z. between Federation and Cardassian borders. The ships were highly maneuverable and were very efficient, when used in pack formations. And, as the transport they were attacking began to slow to an eventual halt, it seemed as if the three Corvettes had accomplished their task. But that suddenly changed when, from out of nowhere, the Defiant de-cloaked and engaged the three raiders. The 'muscle car' of a ship dove into the fray, spinning on its axis as it did. Bakooth expertly piloted the craft, following Kirk's orders as the legend from tomorrow barked coordinates to his crew. The Defiant ripped loose a volley of rapid fire torpedoes on the closest raider, and then the Corvette-class raider exploded.

"One down, two to go," Bashir announced to the others, with excitement in his voice.

"Calm yourself, doctor," Kirk said with humor in his voice.

The Defiant ducked and weaved, fired its Gatling-like torpedoes, and then one by one, damaged each of the other two raiders to a point where they both regrouped and then retreated, as if running away liked scared coyotes fleeing the scene, thankful for the fact they were still alive.. The commanders of the surviving two raiders had realized that they were severely out gunned by the Defiant.

"That," Jim Kirk said from the command chair on the jubilant bridge of the Defiant, "was fun."

Bakooth, who manned the helm, looked back at Kirk with respect.

"Bakooth…never see…that maneuver before," Bakooth said. "It much like…Kirk maneuver beta..two..seven..eight."

"Two seven what?" Kirk asked.

O'Brien, who manned the engineering, chuckled softly.

"All of your famous maneuvers and strategies," O'Brien explained to Kirk, "are taught and practiced by cadets for an entire semester at the academy."

Kirk was about to respond, when suddenly Nog spoke up.

"Captain Kirk," Nog cut in from communications, "I have contacted the transport and they send their regards."

"Tell them we will still accompany them to their destination," Kirk told Nog. "Just incase the Orions return."

Kirk watched as Nog followed his orders, and was proud of the young Ferengi officer and there rest of his ragtag crew. Thanks to Spock's program, the five man crew, Kirk-Bakooth-Bashir-Nog and O'Brien were more than capable of getting by without a standard crew, and the brief encounter with the Orion space pirates went a long way to prove just that.

But Kirk was more than confident that the challenges ahead would not be so easy to solve. And…he was right.

* * *

**On Deep Space Nine**, Commodore Jellico was in the midst of concluding his conversation with two Federation security agents who were speaking to him from the Federation complex on the nearby planet Bajor.

"Find Myran Crane; she is Kirk's wife," Jellico told the two security agents. "Eventually we may need leverage against Kirk, and for now, she's all have. Follow her, but keep your distance. When I give you the word; apprehend her."

"_Sir, do we really want to anger Kirk?" one of the men asked. "The guy is notorious for getting back those who have pissed him off."_

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Jellico assured the man.

The communication ended, and Jellico hoped the situation would never lead to the forceful apprehension of Kirk's wife. But Jellico always like to be prepared for any contingency, and it was quite evident, so were Kirk and Spock.

Continued….

Next time…Barry Manilow and Sinar Livos in a life or death struggle!


	24. Chapter 024 Generations

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK Page presents**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation #24 "Generations"**

* * *

**{{{Due to "implied" subject matter; parental guidance is suggested…}}}**

_For thousands of years, the primitive humanoids who lived on Gamma Trianguli VI worshiped an entity they referred to as Vaal. Their only contact with the entity had been through a large object, which resembled the head of a serpent, built into the side of a rock face, which the humans believed to be alive. _

_These humans were unaware that the machine was nothing more than a computer, which provided them a perfect existence, in exchange for nourishment (food items it consumed for energy) to run its hidden power source. _

_On stardate 3715.3 (season two of the old STAR TREK TV-Show), the USS Enterprise explored the planet and Captain James T Kirk exposed the truth of the machine's true existence to the human inhabitants of the world._

_The humans of Gamma Trianguli VI had no concept of the basic constructs of life, their culture having been controlled by the machine for thousands of years. After the destruction of Vaal, Starfleet established a small presence on the world to assist the growth of a people that were, in essence, starting all over with little to no knowledge of how to fend for themselves._

_So, ever since Kirk's first mission (one hundred years before the events of this story) an agreement was struck where they would allow Starfleet to maintain a small presence on their world in exchange to progress at their own level._

* * *

Gamma Trianguli VI was one of the most beautiful planets in the known universe, or so, that was the opinion of Lt. Amanda Christine Chapel. Amanda had lived on the m-Class planet for nearly a year, and was the chief medical officer assisting a science team sent to the world for cultural and scientific studies, with the collateral task of checking up on the progress of the indigenous humanoid population of the world, with as little contact with them as possible.

It was an ironic posting due to the fact Christine's middle name was in honor of her grand-mother, for whom she was named after. She had been here and part of Kirk's crew all those years ago when First Contact had been made with the primitive humanoids.

Amanda lay naked beneath the blankets of her bed, and slowly walked her fingers over to the other side of the bed, hoping to find her husband S'vath sleeping beside her.

Her husband was Commander S'vath, a Vulcan in his mid-30s, and was the mission commander. He also happened to be the only son of the legendary Vulcan; Spock.

But as her fingers crept across the warm bed sheet, she came to realize that S'vath was no longer in bed, which made her frown. She had become so aroused during the dream she had just been having, that when she awoke, Amanda hoped to share an intimate moment with S'vath; but alas, as usual, he was up and out of bed, letting her sleep-in.

"Well," she said to herself seductively, "there's more than one way to skin a cat."

She rolled over and opened up one of the drawers on the night stand next to her bed, and looked inside of it, and licked her lips.

"You'll do nicely," she said as she reached inside.

Suddenly her concentration was disrupted by a low toned beeping sound coming from the closet. She got out of bed, and put on a robe, and then she made her way to the closet and opened it. The beeping sound was coming from the special transmitter that S'vath's father, Ambassador Spock, had given him. They hadn't received a signal from Spock for over a year, congratulating S'vath and Amanda on their marriage to each other. Amanda pressed several buttons and then the screen was activated, and familiar face of an old Vulcan appeared.

Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan way.  
"Greetings Amanda," Spock said.

Amanda tried to reciprocate with the same hand greeting, but her fingers just couldn't do it.

"I'm so sorry," Amanda said to Spock, "I've been trying those hand exercises you had your son show me, but I can't get these last two fingers to line up," she smiled, with pure embarrassment in her eyes.

"In time, you will. It is good to see you," Spock said. "I trust you and S'vath have found your research on Gamma Trianguli V rewarding."

"His research really," Amanda Chapel corrected her father in law, "I'm just here to make sure no one gets hurt, especially S'vath, who seems to think he is impervious to pain and death."

"Yes," Spock said with a knowing look in his face, "S'vath was always trying to find new ways to injure himself; rock climbing being his favorite catalyst," Spock said with slight irritation in his voice.

"If you would wait for a moment, I will find him. Usually," Amanda began to turn to leave when suddenly S'vath came into the room they shared, which was situated inside the small base camp that was several miles from the nearest native settlement.

"I am sorry if the transmission woke you," S'vath to his wife.

"No, not at all," Amanda said with a smile, "I was already getting up when the transmitter activated."

S'vath stepped past his wife, and over to the communication transmitter, and then took it out and set it on the large desk inside the room, and then looked down at the image of his father.

"Father," S'vath began to say, then he remembered to raise his hand and gave his father the proper Vulcan greeting, "it is good to see you."

"S'vath, Amanda informs me that you are still taking great risks with your life," Spock said in a slightly fatherly tone, "you will find, as I often did, that even the body of a Vulcan has its limits. In fact, it was on that very world, where I was nearly killed by an overly aggressive plant."

"Trying to save your captain," S'vath interjected.

"As for those flowers," Amanda informed Spock, "we have had two minor injuries from those plants. Thankfully the serum that Dr. McCoy came up with back then still works to this very day."

"Father," S'vath said, "you are one to talk about risks. Are you still on Romulas?"

"I assure you, my life is in no jeopardy," Spock said, with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, I bet," S'vath said, not believing his father. "Leonard McCoy told us many stories about the so called jeopardy free missions, and how Jim Kirk had to rein you in all the time."

"Doctor McCoy was always known to exaggerate his memories," Spock said in defense, "and it is ironic you mentioned Jim Kirk. At this very moment, Jim Kirk is on his way to Gamma Trianguli VI."

"Umm," Amanda said with disbelief, "Jim Kirk is heading here? I thought he died on Veridian III."

"He did," Spock replied. "This is a different, and yet very same Jim Kirk."

Spock explained the unique nature of the younger Jim Kirk. Both S'vath and Amanda listened with mouths wide opened.

"So let me get this straight," S'vath finally said, "you helped him steal the Defiant, and now he is heading here? Why?"  
"I have to agree with S'vath," Amanda said, "Starfleet Command is well aware of the fact that S'vath is your son. The first person they're going to suspect helping Kirk, after you, is S'vath."

"You're logic is flawless, my wife," S'vath said with pride in his voice. "I could never grasp logic as fast as you have."

"Indeed, I am most impressed," Spock added.

Amanda could always tell when the two were having "fun" at her expense.

"Father," S'vath said, "what do you want me to do? I will drop what I am doing and I will help your friend in any way that I can."

"Wait," Amanda said, "you could get into trouble S'vath, big trouble, if they find out you're helping a fugitive who has stolen one of the most advanced ships in the Starfleet."

"Perhaps," S'vath said, "however, father knows quite well that getting into trouble is one of my strong attributes."  
"No doubt inherited from your mother," Spock added.

"Don't blame S'vath's free spirit on T'pring only; I've read your record too," Amanda said to Spock, "you didn't always seem to follow a logical path, in your dealings with Starfleet."

There was silence.

"I suppose not," Spock admitted. "However, if you decide not to assist, I will accept your decision, and I will simply move on to my second option."

S'vath looked at his wife, and held her close, and then he looked back to his father on the screen.

"We will help Jim Kirk," S'vath replied.

"Very well," Spock said. "The Defiant should be arriving at your position in seven standard hours. I will try to contact you then." Spock raised his hand again, and gave the Vulcan hand salute again. "Live long and prosper; my son."

"Live long and prosper; my father," S'vath replied.  
The screen went dark, and then S'vath put the device back inside of the closet. He turned around and saw his wife staring at him with a tinge of anger in her eyes.

"I appreciate your wanting to help Jim Kirk," Amanda began to say. "I just hope it doesn't get you in trouble, or killed."

"It is strange you should say that," S'vath said to her. "Your own mother, after your biological father died, eventually ended her grieving and married a Nausicaan. That is what I call taking a risk."

"You do have a point," Amanda said with a smile, "after her honeymoon she had to get three of her ribs mended, and her pelvic bone reset. But it doesn't change the fact that helping Kirk could upset your life, hell both of our lives, in ways you cannot predict. Does that sound logical to a Vulcan?"

S'vath held her close and breathed deeply.

"No," he finally admitted, "I guess not." Then he noticed that the top drawer of her night stand was opened. "Umm, did you awake sexually aroused?"

She nodded her head, and let her hand slide down to his backside.

S'vath picked her off the ground, and fell with her onto the bed, reached out, and closed the drawer.

"You won't need that device now," S'vath told her as he opened her robe.

* * *

**Several light years away as Tyla's ship zoomed through space**, Barry Manilow stared at the weapon Sinar Livos was aiming at him.

"I can understand killing me; to satisfy you sick twisted mind," Barry said to Sinar, "but you didn't have to kill her (Tyla)."

Sinar nodded his head.

"You're right," Sinar replied, with a smile on his face, "in fact I actually did it for you. I know that she abducted you from some space station (Deep Space Nine), so I thought I'd do you a favor and killer her for you. You don't need to thank me," Sinar added.

"Alright," Barry said with a tone of defeat in his voice, "we've dragged this one long enough…" Barry said as he put down his glass of warm milk. "If you're going to kill me; do it now."

Sinar aimed the weapon at Barry's head.

"I must say," Sinar said as he readied to fire, "killing the real you, back in the 21st century, would have been more fulfilling; but I guess this will had do…"

Suddenly, and without warning, Barry shimmed away…beamed away in fact.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Sinar screamed!

Can the son of S'vath help Jim Kirk? Who has saved Barry Manilow? Find out next time!

Continued...


	25. Chapter 025 A Moment of Your Time

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presnts**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation; #025 "A Moment of Your Time"**

* * *

One moment earlier, Sinar Livos was aiming a weapon at Barry Manilow. And just as Sinar was about to pull the trigger, Barry was beamed away and now found that he was yet on another spaceship; a small sized shuttlecraft. A man smiled upon seeing him.

"I hope I wasn't cutting it close," the young man said with a warm smile. "I'm Lt. Wesley Crusher, and a mutual friend of ours, Quark, got your message and sent me here to rescue you. I'm probably breaking a ton for Starfleet rules doing this but...Quark promised to cut my gambling debt at his casino on Deep Space Nine in half."

Barry stepped off of the one-person transporter pad and shook the young man's hand.

"It was closer than you might think," Barry told Wesley, "but the man who nearly destroyed me has his own ship and…"

"Oh, don't worry about his ship, or the ship I rescued you from," Wesley said, as he climbed back into the pilot's seat. "I deployed an X3 dampening field I've been experimenting with for a couple years. To make a long story short; they ain't going anywhere for at least two hours."

Barry sat down in the passenger's seat next to Wesley.

"Thank you for saving my…." Barry paused as he realized what the next word was "…life."

"So let me get this straight," Wesley, who was piloting the craft, said to Barry, "you are a hologram like the lounge singer Vic Fontaine?"

Barry nodded his head.

"That's right," Barry replied. "But the woman who captured me, who is dead I might add, was able to use a pattern buffer to make my hologram matrix real; well, at least that's what she explained. Me?" Barry continued to say, "I have no idea what it means."

"Who was the guy who killed her?" Wesley asked with concern in his voice.

"Now that is a good question," Barry replied. "Anyway, centuries ago, I was a recording artist; maybe you've heard of me; Barry Manilow?"

Wesley looked at Barry and frowned.

"Can't say that I have," Wesley told him, "but I had never heard of Vic Fontaine until I saw him at Quarks, and wow, he is a great performer. Have you ever heard of Frank Sinatra?"

Barry chuckled.

"Oh yes," Barry replied with a whimsical smile, "I know who Frank Sinatra is…."

As Barry Manilow talked about Frank Sinatra with Lt. Wesley Crusher, he also was thinking about Sinar Livos. How had the DVX mastermind survived into the 24the century, and what would Barry do to counter the threat.

* * *

Meanwhile…several light years away…

**The Defiant was six hours from arriving at Gamma Trianguli VI**, and was traveling under cloak (invisible). The ship had come with in sensor range of several other ships, including two starships, and had gone un-detected. Commander Bashir, who was manning the communications station, had monitored several coded messages, but there were no communication warnings on any Starfleet channels mentioning the theft of the Defiant.

"You're telling there isn't anything? Not even a wanted poster for us out there?" Kirk asked, as he stood next to Bashir.

"No sir," Bashir said. "It is odd. You would think by now that Starfleet would have sent some kind of message, a warning out about us."

"Maybe they don't want anyone to know," O'Brien said, as he stood up from the engineering post on the bridge and came over to Kirk. "The way I see it there are two possibilities," O'Brien went on to say. "Either they're trying to keep it secret, so as not to cause a panic, or, and I admit this is highly unlikely, they think what we're doing is right."

"Maybe they've already awarded us commendations," Nog added excitedly.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Bashir said to Nog.

Kirk, sensing weariness in Bakooth, walked over to the helm, and patted the large Chalnoth warrior on the back.

"Why don't you take a rest Commander Bakooth," Kirk said, "you haven't left the helm since this all started."

"No rest…needed," Bakooth said.

Kirk knew the truth was otherwise. He could tell when one of his officers was over doing it in order to impress everyone else.

"I'll tell you what," Kirk said to Bakooth, "why don't you head down to the galley, get some food, and then head right back up there. I would not want a member of my crew fighting fatigue should we encounter trouble."

"I…need no…" Bakooth began to say when suddenly he was cut off by Nog.

"Captain Kirk," Nog stated in a serious tone. "The long range sensors are detecting another ship on course for Gamma Trianguli VI."

"Captain," Bashir added quickly, "We're detecting a low frequency signal from that other ship. If I'm reading this correctly," Bashir said, as he read the readings on his screen, "Admiral Janeway is aboard that vessel."

"It's the Delta Flyer," Nog said from Ops, as he too read more of the readings on his monitors.

"The Delta Flyer; what is that?" Kirk asked O'Brien.

"A nice little ship," O'Brien replied, with respect in his voice. "She was constructed by Janeway's crew several years ago, when the Admiral was a captain, and she and the crew of the Voyager were stranded in the Delta-Quadrant."

"And Janeway is aboard her?" Kirk asked. "Coincidence?"

"I doubt it," Bashir said to Kirk. "She must know where we are heading."

"But how would she have known so fast?" Nog asked, with worry in his voice, and a slight gulp.

"I've been to Gamma Trianguli VI before," Kirk told the others. "Janeway might have guessed Spock could have sent me there."

"I find that hard to believe sir," O'Brien said. "You had been to many worlds by the time you vanished from that era. How could she, out of all those worlds, have guessed you would have gone to this one."

"I think I know why," Bashir said suddenly. "According to the Defiant's library computer, there is a Starfleet expedition on Gamma Trianguli VI. The mission commander is Commander S'vath."

"S'vath," Kirk said, recognizing the name, "that's the name of Spock's son."

"Yes," Bashir said, "Admiral Janeway would have known this as well. But why not send someone else to confront us?" Bashir asked. "Why come here herself?"

There was a brief silence, until...

"Because," Kirk told the others, "she isn't here to stop us; she's here to talk."

"Or," O'Brien said with a cautious tone, "there are other forces beyond our sensor range, or heck, she may have convinced Klingon Chancellor Martok to lend her some cloaked vessels of her own; we cannot know for sure."  
Kirk thought for a moment.

"All valid concerns," Kirk finally said, as he made his way to the command chair, "I'm going to gamble that she is here on her own, and taking a big risk to do so. Drop the cloak, and take a position in front of the Delta-Flyer," Kirk said, as he sat down into the command chair. "It is high time I talked to Admiral Janeway."

"Big…risk…" Bakooth said, as he pivoted around to face Kirk.

"I know, my big friend," Kirk said with a smile, "thank goodness we have you at the helm incase the boogey man jumps out from behind the bushes."

"Bakooth could be the boogey man," O'Brien added with a slight chuckle.

"Boogie…man?" Bakooth asked in a confused tone, as he turned back around to face the main screen.  
The Defiant decloaked and took a position foward of the Delta Flyer.

"We're receiving a signal," Bashir announced to Kirk, "and it is indeed Admiral Janeway."  
"On screen," Kirk replied.

And then, the view of the approaching Delta Flyer on the main screen was replaced by the image of a woman that James T Kirk had heard so much about, and had proven to be a thorn in his side; Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Planet Bajor…**

The two Federation security guards sent by Commodore Jellico to monitor Myran, Kirk's Bajoran wife, had taken up positions not far from the home of Myran's mother. The home was nestled near five other homes that each bordered a stream that winded its way through the five properties. Several other homes could be seen in the distance in what was a small village several kilometers from Ashalla, the capital city of Bajor.

The two guards, human males, were camped on a secluded hill that over looked the five homes, and had been viewing Myran movements with inferred devices, for when she was obscured inside the structure, as well as high powered binoculars for when she was in view on the outside of the house. They had been observing Myran, and had seen nothing out of the ordinary.

Myran's niece had given birth to an infant, thus not only Myran, but several other family members had arrived in the past several days to see the new born infant. It was actually more of a family union than a get together.

"Do you think the Commodore will have us apprehend her?" Security officer Jones, a middle-aged ebony skinned man asked his partner.

"I doubt it," Security officer Garrison replied. "He talks a tough game, but Commodore Jellico won't act out side of the law. Besides, he'd have to answer to Janeway, and who would want that?"

As the two men leered at the house through their binoculars, they were unaware of the two hands that were inching their way toward the back of their necks. And then, in a smooth motion, the two hands gripped the lower part of both men's necks, and applied the Vulcan neck pinch. (No readers, it isn't Spock).

Several hours later Jones awoke from the neck pinch. He rustled Garrison enough to wake the other man. They both scurried about for their inferred devices, and, their binoculars, and began scanning the area. In several moments they came to realize the simple truth.

"She's gone," Officer Jones said with worry in his voice.

Elsewhere on Bajor...

Captain Benjamin Sisko looked out the front window of his home, and watched as Rebecca and Kasidy were preparing the front yard picnic table with condiments and dinner ware. It was Bar-B-Q night at the Sisko home, which meant plenty of ribs, burgers, chicken and corn to eat. Several Bajoran neighbors would soon arrive to enjoy the meal. But at that instant, there was a beeping noise from Sisko's pocket, and then he pulled out one of the old style flip-top communicators and opened it.

_"Myran is safe," a voice said through the communicator._

"Well done," Sisko said. "Are you sure there was no harm done to the security officers."

_"The Vulcan took great care," the voice replied, "and now Kirk's wife is safe inside the Vulcan embassy and no one knows."_

"Thank you Quark," Sisko said. "I owe you one. Did you secure your inter-dimensional transmitter?" Sisko asked.

_"Jellico will never find it," Quark's voice replied. "I hope you know that I expect to be well compensated for all of this cloak and dagger."_

"I have no doubt you will be," Sisko replied with a knowing smile. "Now, send a signal to Spock and let him know our status."

Sisko closed the communicator and waved back at a smiling Kasidy. He put the communicator back into his pocket, and headed out to the picnic area to flip the burgers.

continued...


	26. CHAPTER 026 A Moment of Your Time II

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presnts**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation; #026 "A Moment of Your Time" part II**

* * *

**The mish-mash crew of the Defiant looked up** at the main view screen as the image of Admiral Kate Janeway phased into view. At first her face was stern, as she observed the crew on her end of the transmission, but then she smiled. Was it a genuine smile of a friend? Or the smile of a cat looking down on the prey it has played with before deciding to devour it.

_"I want you to know, James T Kirk, or I should say, Captain James T Kirk, that you have proven to be one heck of a thorn in my backside."_

"Admiral Janeway," Kirk said, wanting to get to the point, "I would be lying to you if I told you my crew wasn't worried about de-cloaking, as we have, and being blitzed by an unseen fleet. And, considering what little I have come to know of you, we have good reason to be worried."

_"I assure you," Janeway said, emphatically, "I am not your enemy, nor am I here to stop you."_

"Then why are you here?" Kirk came back with quickly.

_"As it turns out," Janeway said, "I have suspected a rogue element with-in Starfleet for the past several months. However, in my position, I haven't been able to do really anything about it, but keep my mouth close, and observe. And I couldn't risk contacting you overtly, so, I had Captain Tom Paris arrange use of the Delta Flyer, so I could contact you face to face," the image on the screen panned down to show Captain Tom Paris waving, and then it panned back up to Janeway. "Don't mind him," Janeway added dismissively, "his lack of control is widely known of and, despite my warnings to stop, he still can prove to be more annoying." Humor could be heard in her voice._

_"Thank you," Tom's voice could be heard saying off screen._

"What about Spock," Kirk said, warming to Janeway as he spoke, "is he aware of your position on this matter?"

_"He is," Janeway said. "And as it turns out, Captains Picard and Sisko and I have a contact that we are all using to parcel messages to Romulas and on to Spock. But I must warn you," Janeway added, "on the surface, I will have to be seen to be against you. To buffer that point, I must allow Jellico to continue hunting the Defiant down, and I will deny any involvement, for now, should you be captured. I hate to say it Jim," Kateway said with a smile, "you and your crew are on you own. But if I read your record correctly; this kind of mission was no stranger to the other Jim Kirk, nor should it be for you, at least that's what I hope._'

Nog raised his hand, as if her were being lectured to by a professor at the academy.

_"Yes Commander," Janeway said, "what can I help you with?"_

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but…" Nog began to say, before Kirk cut him off.

"This won't affect any of these men's careers will it?" Kirk asked, bluntly. "They have risked their careers, and families, to help me in this endeavor."

_"Well," Janeway said, "your families will be safe. In fact, your wife," Janeway said to Kirk, "was being followed by Starfleet security. Ben Sisko and Quark, with help from the Vulcan consulate on Bajor, were able to get her to safety inside the Vulcan Embassy. They won't dare touch her there." Then she looked over at O'Brien. "Master Chief O'Brien, as for you wife Keiko, and your two children, Picard and Sisko called on favors owed to them by the Tholians, and they are seeing to their safety."_

"What about my uncle Quark?" Nog asked. "I'm actually quite surprised he is helping as much as he is, but they might come after him too."

_"One thing I have learned," Janeway said with a smile, "your uncle Quark is one of the most resourceful beings in the entire universe. He'll be fine. Now, as for your careers," she told them, her voice becoming more serious in tone, "I can't guarantee you will still have careers when this is over, for obvious reasons." Janeway said, with regret in her voice. "Just succeed at whatever you're going to do so it doesn't become an issue."_

_"We have to go," Tom said in the forground. "Someone's in the neighborhood._

"He's right," Nog said from the tactical station on the Defiant. "Long range sensors are detecting a Starship. It doesn't seem as if they haven't noticed us yet, but there's no way to know for sure."

"We better get going," O'Brien told Kirk.

Jim Kirk looked up at the screen at the woman who had become such a nuisance, but whom now, Kirk considered a friend.

_"Thank you for letting us know," Kirk said to Janeway, and then he smiled his legendary warm smile, "Perhaps, when this is all over, we can have dinner."_

Janeway blushed, and then her image faded away.

"Alright, now that that is over, engage the Cloak Device," Kirk said to O'Brien, "and; Bakooth, please resume course to Gamma Trianguli VI."

Bakooth did as ordered, and as soon as the Defiant cloaked, Bakooth put the ship back on course for Gamma Trianguli Vi.

* * *

Deep Space Nine's promenade was alive with new visitors, as the new arrivals shopped the various stores that sold all kinds of goods. Several had headed straight for Quarks, for a turn of the Dabo wheel, or a highly priced exotic drink.

Once such visitor, a man who was a dealer of gems, and other rare stones, took a seat at the bar next one of the bar's regulars; Morn. But, in actuality, the man wasn't really going to the tradeshow at all. He had arrived in the Bajoran sector for one reason and one reason alone; to kill James T Kirk. The man's name, alias actually, was Jaden Weer. He was one of the most, if not the most, successful hired assassins. He would kill Kirk, or die trying.

Also coming from the docking ring (where ships docked and let passengers off so they could enter the space stations) were Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher and recently rescued crooner Barry Manilow.

"What will you do now?" Welsey asked Barry. "Go back to this new gig of yours at the Paradise Cafe?"

"Well first," Captain Kira said, with a broad smile, "I need you to fill out a report," she told Barry. "Who abducted you and why. You can do that in my office on, c'mon,' she said. "Vic Fontaine was a friend of mine, so, consider this a courtesy in honor of him."

Barry nodded his head and turned to face Wesley.

"I guess this is so long for now," Barry told Wesely Crusher. "I hope you stick around, because my new show will be starting up tomorrow night I think; free food and drinks on me."

Wesley smiled, but shook his head no.

"Sorry Barry, but I have to get going," Welsey said to Manilow, "I have to catch the next transport vessel back to Starbase 147. But if I'm back this way, I'll take you up on the offer."

They shook hands and then Barry and Kira headed for her office, both unaware that disaster was just a few hours away!

Continued…next time…Crooner Barry Manilow is no longer a hologram; he is a living sentient being…but is he a "free" man? Meanwhile; a Star Trek legend dies!


	27. Chapter 027 Tears for a Warrior

**The Magic Manilow/Supreme Manilow Fans FACEBOOK page presnts**

* * *

**James T Kirk; The Next Generation; #027 "Tears for a Warrior"**

* * *

Mass confusion swarmed over Deep Space Nine like it hadn't since the days of the Dominion War. A massive explosion inside the internal workings of the Cardassian built station reverberated through the central hub. It had happened so suddenly that there had been no warning. The internal lighting of the station had been switched over to auxiliary power, meaning what light remained was dim, tainted with smoke, and cast eeriness throughout.

While the damage control teams fought the various fires, caused by the explosion, others searched for casualties, and there were literally hundreds. Sirens were whaling throughout the space station.

Captain Kira stood outside her office, blood coming from a gash on her forehead, which had been caused when she was thrown to the ground when the gravity field had been unstable, right after the explosion had occurred. Lt. S'var, the Andorian female whom Kira had come to know as a friend, wasn't so lucky. A beam had fallen from the support structure, and crushed the Andorian, killing her instantly.

"I'll come back later," Barry Manilow said, as he stood by her side. He too had barely dodged the falling beam, and luckily, wasn't injured.

The two had been discussing the legal rights of Barry, who had been created as a hologram character but was now considered a solid based life form, mean "real" albeit via technology that allowed this to be, and he was self-aware, thus creating a legal situation. Was he, Barry Manilow, still the property of Quark; the Ferengi who purchased the rights to the hologram version of Barry Manilow? Or as he free?

"I'm sorry, but…" Kira said, just shaking her head in stunned shock of the situation around them.

"My legal status is the least of your worries right now, Captain," Barry said. "Please, let me get out of the way for now…"

Barry patted her on the shoulder and headed out of the command center.

As casualty reports were handed to Kira, she let what was left of her command crew deal with the emergency clean up; Kira had to figure out how it had happened, and why. If it had been some sort of criminal act, she had to know in a hurry so that the perpetrators could be caught. She ordered an immediate halt to all ships prepping for departure, as well as a detailed ledger as to which ships had departed in the two hours leading up to the blast.

Kira sat back in her chair, in her office, to take a quick breather. Constable D'aneve, the middle aged Betazoid male who had served in what had been Odo's position years ago (local law enforcement), stepped into Kira's office. The door to the office had been damaged, and was stuck in a half-way open position.

"Kira," D'aneve said to her, "what happened?"

The Betazoid came over and surveyed several data pads that were spread across her desk. It was clear Kira didn't have an answer.

"Still no answers," Kira said, but her tone was tainted with anger. "But I know an attack when I see one. This was no accident," Kira stated flatly.

At that instant, The ever large Klingon Chancellor, Martok, stepped into Kira's office. He had been visiting the station when the explosion had happened. The look on his face was dejected, and Kira knew instantly it was because the Klingon had terrible news.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked softly, closing her eyes as she prepared for to hear his answer.

"Worf is dead!" Martok stated.

A blank look came over Kira's face, as the news sunk in. She and Worf had a professional relationship based on respect, which dated back to when the Klingon had first arrived on DS9.

"How?" Kira asked, with a flat tone to her voice.

"He and Alexander (Worf's half-human/Klingon son) were on the promenade," Martok replied with anger, "The explosion caused a section of the upper deck to fall in on them. Worf pushed his son out of the way, but was unable to save himself." Martok was visibly upset. "And now he is gone!" Martok barked.

Kira looked down at her desk, trying to compose herself. It was the second time that one of her friends had died recently, Thomas Riker, her lover and father of the child she was pregnant with, being the first. And now it was Worf, a close friend from the past. Then she looked up at Martok with an intense look of fire in her eyes.

"We'll find out what happened," Captain Kira told Martok in a low toned voice. Then she looked at D'aneve. "I know the computers are down, but the moment they come back up I want you to scour every piece of data before the blast. And the moment the core is reachable, I want to personally go down there and investigate the blast area."

"I'll head down there now and try to speed the damage control parties up." D'aneve said, as he turned and headed out of Kira's office.

"I want to be there too!" Martok said loudly. "If I find out this was an act of a coward, I will hunt them down and I will rip their heads off in front of their children!"

And with that, Martok barged out of the Kira's office, nearly smashing the inoperable door off its battered holdings.

"You won't be alone," Kira said to Martok's back as he charged out of view.

* * *

Elsewhere on DS9, inside one of the living quarters, Jaden Weer sat quietly on a bed and went through streams of data he had obtained from DS9's main computer. It was Jaden who had accessed one of the computer terminals, and then detonated the special explosive he had brought on to the station. The explosive had been a drone, with a pin-prick size of anti-matter hidden inside of it, no larger than an insect, which Jaden had released once he arrived on the station. The drone, which was also cloaked, was programmed to find the station's power core. Once the core had been found, the drone landed, waiting to be detonated.

The explosion could have destroyed the entire space station, killed Jaden in the process, but he had to take the risk. He had to cover his tracks after his intrusion into DS9's computer system, or die trying. The access codes he had obtained allowed him to retrieve top-secret files, and hopefully, for him, any information about James T Kirk.

Jaden also knew that eventually, sooner than later, the truth about the explosion would be known. And, with any luck, it would be determined it was an act of violence related to Kirk's return. Jaden had left enough clues that it was.

In any event, the explosion served two purposes. Garnering short term intelligence, and sending a message to Starfleet that there were forces out there, like Jaden Weer, that would stop at nothing, even killing hundreds of innocents lives in the process, to return Kirk back to where he belonged; history.

* * *

Barry Manilow walked through the devastated space station, occasionally giving a hand with helping others to free trapped individuals. He had never seen such devastation, and felt sorry for those who had lost their lives. He wondered, as he helped the rescue efforts, what his future held.

* * *

Kira stepped out of her office, as an ensign handed her the latest casualty report. She read the terrible news on the pad. The blast had initially killed eighty-three, with twenty more in life threatening circumstances. She looked down the list until she came across Worf's name. She still couldn't believe he was dead. Worf had always seemed to have a second sense about death, and was able to avoid it so many times; but not this time. She felt a tear come down from her eyes, and she knew what it was; a tear for a warrior, the most bitter of them all.  
Continued….


End file.
